Memories Lost
by jenny crum
Summary: When Penelope Morgan is involved in a car accident and loses her memory can the love of her life help her regain her memories of their married lives together
1. Chapter 1

As usual I don't own any part of Criminal Minds

Memories Lost-Ch 1

Penelope Morgan looks down at her watch and sees that she is going to be late for work, she rubs her very pregnant stomach before she grabs her purse and keys to head out the door. She heads to the SUV, opens the door and sits down, she reaches across and buckles the seatbelt and looks in the rear view mirror before pulling out of their driveway.

Derek looks down at his watch, he sees that Penelope is 5 minutes away from being late, he wants to text her but decides against it, he is afraid to disctact her. Reid walks over and says, "I'm sure she's fine Morgan, she is probably caught in the road construction", Derek laughed and said, "yeah your probably right Pretty Boy".

Penelope is sitting in a traffic jam she looks down at her watch and decides that she needs to call Derek, she pulls out her phone and quickly hits #1 on her speedial. After a couple of rings she hears, "hello goddess", she smiles and says, "hello yourself my chocolate bon bon", he laughs and says, "where are you baby"?, she said, "I am stuck in traffic here where they are doing road construction".

Derek said, " how long have you been stuck there beautiful"?, she sighed and said, "almost half an hour, but I promise when I get out of here I will make up the time". He said, "hey now, no speeding, you have our little one to worry about", she laughed as she rubbed her stomach and said, "so true my love", she looked up and said, "yesssssss we are getting to move".

Derek laughed and said, "be careful goddess, I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", she had barely gotten past the construction when she saw a car speeding up behind her. She said, "oh god Derek this car is really coming up on my bumper fast", he said, "baby what kind of car is it"?, she took a deep breath and said, "it is a black SUV with a huge bumperguard".

Penelope sped up a little and said, "Derek I believe he is gonna hit me", Derek put the call on speaker as the team gathered around him, Penelope looked up and screamed as she felt the SUV ram into the back of her car, the impact turned her completely around. Derek jumped up and said, "baby girl, can you hear me"?, he got no response, all he heard was the horn blowing.

As the car flew around Penelopes life was flying before her eyes, she saw her mom, dad and step brothers, she saw her team and of course she saw the love of her life Derek Morgan. She saw their first kiss, first date, the first time they made love and she saw their wedding and honeymoon, the last face she saw before she lost consciousness was Dereks.

He ran out of the roundtable room and down the stairs, Derek stayed on the phone and kept trying to reach Penelope on the phone, he kept saying, baby please talk to me, please baby". As they pulled up to the accident Derek hopped out of the vehicle before the wheels completely stopped rolling, he ran over to the SUV and stuck his head in the window and quckly checked for a pulse.

He said, "come on baby, open those beautiful eyes for me, please goddess", he opened the door being very careful not to move her, he noticed that she had a huge bump on her forehead and that she had cuts on her hands, arms and cheeks. Reid crawled in on the passenger side and quickly started checking her out,  
Derek looked up and said, "please tell me that she is gonna be alright Pretty Boy".

He said, "her pulse is strong Morgan and the baby is kicking up a storm", Derek looked at Reid as tears streamed down his face and said, "where the hell are the medics"?, Rossi pulled out his cell and quickly dialed the numer again and after a few seconds he said, "they are on the way Derek, they should be here soon".

Hotch ran over to the car and said, "does she seemed to be trapped or anything Morgan"?, he looked at her and said, "I don't think so, she has alot of cuts on her hands, arms, face and chest but I don't think she is trapped". JJ and Emily got beside Reid and started crying when they saw how pale Penelope was starting to look.

Reid looked at Emily and said, "Em you need to step back and try to calm down, it isn't good for you or the baby", Hotch walked over and said, "come with me honey, Reids right". Emily wiped the tears away and said, "she has to be alright Aaron, she just has to be", he wrapped his arm around her and led her over to the car.

Derek put Penelopes hand in his and said, "please hang on goddess, please", Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she is a fighter Morgan, both her and the baby are gonna be fine". He looked up at Rossi and said, "I hope your right man because I don't know what I would do without her", Reid looked up at Derek and said, "they are gonna be fine Morgan", he closed his eyes and said, "they just have to be".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "baby this is all my fault, if I would have waited this morning none of this would have happened", Hotch said, "Derek don't do this to yourself, you know that this was not your fault". Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "baby girl if you can hear me please squeeze my hand",  
he smiled when he felt Penelope give his fingers a little squeeze.

The entire team gave a sigh of relief when they could hear sirens in the background, Derek kised Penelopes hand and said, "hang on baby, help is almost here,  
it's almost here".  



	2. Chapter 2

Memories Lost-Ch 2

Finally a few minutes later the medics ran over to the car and said, "can someone tell us anything about the patient"?, Derek said, "I'm her husband and her name is Penelope Morgan and she is 7 1/2 months pregnant". The first medic got into the SUV with Penelope and said, "Penelope my name is John can you hear me"?, he got no response.

The other medic got in the other side of the SUV and said, "Penelope my name is Michael and if you can hear me squeeze my hand", Michael smiled and said, "she is squeezing my hand, that is a good sign". Derek stood there looking down at them when John said, "has she complained of anything lately, like back pain,  
abdominal pain, spotting, anything like that"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "no, everything has been going great so far".

The team watched as John and Michael worked to stablize her so they could get her loaded onto the backboard, when they shifted her around to pull her out of the car Michael said, "wait John wait". John looked at him and said, "what's wrong"?, Michael said, "hang on I need to check something", he quickly raised up the sheet and said, "it's what I was afraid of, her water broke".

Derek looked at them and said, "it's to early she still has over a month and a half left", John said, "we need you to stay calm sir, we are gonna get her out of the car and loaded as quick as we can". Reid walked over and said, "she is a strong woman Morgan and her and little baby Morgan are going to be fine", he looked at Michael and said, "I want to ride with her", they both nodded their head in agreement.

A few minutes later they had Penelope loaded into the ambulance, Derek looked at the team and Rossi said, "we will be there as soon as we can", Derek smiled at him and nodded his head as the door of the ambulance closed. Reid looked at Hotch and said, "how is Em taking this"?, Rossi looked over his shoulder and said, "from the looks of it not good, not good at all".

Hotch pulled her into his arms and said, "you need to calm down Em, remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure", she looked up at him and said,  
"they just have to be alright Aaron, they just have to be". Hotch wiped away the tears and said, "they are going to be fine sweetie, you know that Garcia is one of the strongest women you have ever met", she took a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach.

Derek sat beside Penelope and put her hand in his and said, "come on baby girl, you have to come back to me, you can't leave me", she gently squeezed his hand and he smiled and said, "that's my girl". He put his hand on her stomach and the tears started rolling down his cheek when the baby kicked, Michael looked up at him and said, "her blood pressure is very high Mr. Morgan, does she usually take medication for that"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no but her OB was monitoring it".

Michael was giving the report to the ER doctor on his radio, he was letting them know that she was 7 1/2 months pregnant and that he water had broken on the scene. Derek listened when he let them know that he blood pressure was extremely high, he also let them know about the knot on the left side of her forehead,  
Derek brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

The rest of the team were right behind the ambulance, Hotch and Emily were in one SUV and JJ, Reid and Rossi were in the other, JJ looked at Reid and said,  
"I need to know what are her chances Reid"?, he looked at her and said, "studies show that head trauma", she said, "please Reid"?, he put her hand in his and said, "right now she stands a 60/40 chance".

Rossi looked at Reid and said, "you saw the knot on her head, how bad do you think that is"?, Reid said, "well the thing that is bothering me is that she didn't regain consciousness". JJ wiped away the tears and said, "what about the baby"?, Reid smiled and said, "the baby was very active, it was kicking up a storm when we were checking her out on the scene".

Derek looked over at Michael and said, "is the baby alright"?, Michael looked at him and said, "the baby is kicking and the heartbeat seems to be strong, but until we get to the hospital I can't really tell you anything else sir, I'm sorry". Derek looked at him and said, "the baby kicking and moving alot is a good sign though isn't it"?, he smiled and said, "oh yes that is a very good sign".

Rossi looked at Reid and said, "do you think that they will take the baby"?, Reid said, "yes, immediately when they get her to the hospital, I say that they will do an emergency C-section". Reid turned to where he could face JJ and Rossi and said, "in a C-Section they can have the baby out in around a minute", JJ wiped her eyes and said, "do you think that Pen is gonna be alright"?, he halfheartedly smiled and said, "I do JJ, I do".

The ambulance roared into the ER entrance and when the doors flew open they were met by several doctors, Michael said, "her blood pressure has gone down some but she never regained consciousness". One doctor loked at him and said, "did she respond at all"?, Michael said, "yes, she squeezed my hand and Johns hand on the scene and on the way here she squeezex her husbands hand".

Dr Smith said, "get her to trauma 1 STAT", they took her out of the ambulance and red lined her through the entrance and into her room, doctor Smith looked at Derek and said, "does she have any allergies"?, Derek rubbed his hands over his head and said, "none that I am aware of". He looked at the doctor and said,  
"can I go in with her"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "not right now, but when we can we will come out and get you".

Dereks heart broke when he watched the doctor walking away, he walked over to the door and looked in, he saw them working feverishly to stablize his baby girl. Dr. Smith raised the sheet and said, "SHE'S STARTING TO HEMMORAGE, WE NEED TO DO A C-SECTION, STAT", nurses worked quickly to get everything set up while the doctor suited up.

Derek slid down the wall and put his head in his hands and said, "please don't take them away from me, please" 


	3. Chapter 3

Memories Lost-Ch 3

The team ran inside the hospital and when JJ saw Derek crying on the floor she ran over to him and got on the floor and said, "is she"?, Derek looked up at her and said, "she's hemmoraging Jayje, they are getting ready to do a C-Section". JJ wrapped her arms around him and held him and said, "they are going to be fine Derek, they are going to be fine".

Emily and Hotch came over to them and Hotch said, "what happened"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "she started hemmoraging, they are getting ready to do a C-Section". Rossi walked over and got a seat and put it beside Emily, Hotch said, "you need to sit down honey", she sat down and started to cry, Hotch got down in front of her and kissed the top of her head and said, "it's ok baby, they are both gonna be fine", she laid her head on his shoulder and he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Dr. Smith looked up and saw that her blood pressure was still dangerously high and he started with the incision, the nurses all kept a close eye on her vitals as a few seconds later the room was filled with the sound of the babys first cry. He handed the baby over to one of the nurses who took the little one over to get it cleaned up and checked out.

Penelopes blood pressure after a few minutes started going down, after he got her sewed up he said, "I need a CT Scan and X-Rays STAT", the nurse got on the phone and a few seconds later she said, "they will be down to get her immediately sir". He took his mask and gloves off and said, "I'm going to head out and let her family know about the baby, please put a rush on her results", the nurse nodded and said, "yes doctor".

The doctor took one final check on Penelope before walking towards the door, he said, "keep a close eye on her and let me know immediately if there are any changes". The nurse said, "yes sir", she then turned and headed over to monitor Penelope, the doctor walked through the door and over to where Derek and the rest of the team were.

Derek stood up and said, "how are they"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "your daughter is fine, she is a little small, she weighed in at a little less than 5 pounds but she is breathing on her own and is currently being monitored in the NICU". Derek took a deep breath and said, "what about my wife"?, he said, "her blood pressure was dangerously high but since the delivery of the baby it has started going down".

Derek smiled and said, "when can I see her"?, Dr. Smith said, "she is getting ready for a CT-Scan and X-rays but when that is over one of the nurses will come and get you". Rossi said, "what do you think that you are going to find in your tests"?, Dr. Smith said, "her concussion is what is worrying me, I need to see how much internal damage was done when her head impacted with the stering wheel".

Dr. Smith said, "the next 24-48 hours are the most crucial for her, I am hoping that she will wake up before then", Derek said, "what if she doesn't"?, he took a deep breath and said, "well let's wait and see if she does first, and I need to get the results of her tests". Hotch walked over and said, "how long do you think it will be before you get the results back"?, he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and said, "I put a rush on them so it will hopefully not be long, maybe an hour or so".

JJ looked at the doctor and said, "when she is allowed visitors how many will she be able to have at a time"?, he said, "I will allow one maybe 2 at a time but you can't stay long". JJ wrapped her arms around Derek and rubbed her hand up and down his back and said, "she's gonna be fine", Derek looked at him and said, "when can I see my daughter"?, the doctor smiled and said, "I will see what I can do, maybe a couple of hours, you will be able to look at her and maybe touch her hand but you won't be able to hold her, not just yet".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "that's only because she is early Derek", Dr. Smith smiled and said, "your friend would be correct, right now where she was 1 1/2 months early she is very susceptible to germs and we are taking every precaution to make sure that she stays as germ free as possible". Derek smiled and said, "thank you Dr", he patted Derek on the shoulder as he walked off.

Derek looked at the team and said, "I I I need to get some air, I think that I will go call my mom, if anything happens", JJ smiled and said, "I will come and get you". He halfheartedly smiled as he turned to walk away, on the way out the door he couldn't help but wonder when his baby girl, his goddess, the mother of his daughter would wake up.

Once outside he pulled out his phone and dialed his moms number and after a few rings he heard, "hi baby boy", Derek sighed and said, "hi momma", she said,  
"baby what's wrong"?, the tears started streaming down his face and he said, "momma Penelopes in the hospital, she was in a car accident". Fran said, "ohhh my god baby is she alright, what about the baby"?, Derek said, "the baby is fine, a little small, the doctor said, she weighed in under 5 pounds and right now she is in NICU".

Fran said, "what about Penelope"?, Derek said, "they have her down for testing right now momma, but she hasn't regained consciousness since the accident", Fran said, "have they ordered a CT-Scan and X-rays"?, he laughed and said, "yes mommma, that is what they are doing now". Derek said, "I might get to see the baby in a few hours", he then started to cry and said, "I can't lose her momma, I just can't, she is my world".

Fran said, "baby listen to me, Penelope is a very strong woman and she is a fighter and she is gonna fight with everything in her to come back to you and to your daughter". Derek wiped the tears away and said, "the doctor said that the next 24 to 48 hours are the most critical in head trauma", Fran could hear her sons heart breaking.

She said, "baby I will pack a bag and I will be there in a few hours", he said, "thanks momma, I really need you", she said, "stay strong for Penelope and your daughter". Derek sighed and said, "I'm trying momma I really am", she said, "I know baby, I know, I will see you soon", Derek took a deep breath and said, "be careful momma and I love you".

Fran smiled and said, "I will be careful son and I love you to", seconds later the call ended and Derek put his cell phone back in his pocket, he turned around and took a deep breath before heading back inside 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm updating early today becase it is storming here and it is possible that I could lose my power, have a safe and happy day everybody

As usual I don't own any part of Criminal Minds what so ever

Memories Lost-Ch 4

Reid walks over to Emily and says, "how are you doing Em"?, she looks up at Reid with her eyes all red and puffy and says, "Ohhhhh Reid, we can't lose her",  
he pulls her into his arms and says, "we aren't gonna lose her Em, she is a fighter and in a few days she is gonna be back to her normal self", he took a deep breath and thought, "I hope".

Derek walked over and saw Emily crying and said, "did something happen"?, Hotch said, "no, we haven't heard anything since you went out to call your mom and get some air". Derek looked down at his watch and said, "what is taking so long"?, Reid said, "it shouldn't be much longer now", Derek said, "I want to see my baby and my wife".

Rossi looked up and saw a nurse walking towards them, he said, "Morgan the nurse is coming", Dreek turned around and said, "how is my wife and daughter"?, she smiled and said, "your wife is still having her tests but I am here to take you to see your daughter". Derek smiled and said, "can they come with me"?, she said, "yeah sure".

The all fell in line and followed behind the nurse, a few minutes later they were asked to stand in front of the window, the nurse walked in and opened the blinds and pushed the basinette over to the window. Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh just look at her, she is so beautiful", her skin was a little lighter then Dereks and you could tell that she had her mothers nose and lips.

Derek put his hand up against the window and said, "daddy loves you baby girl", Rossi smiled and said, "awwww Morgan she is a beauty", Reid said, "I have a beautiful niece". Hotch said, "she is gorgeous Derek", Emily wiped her eyes and said, "she is just precious, just precious", Derek smiled and said, "my goddess is gonna fall in love with her, don't you think"?, they all smiled and said, "yes", in unison.

Rossi smiled and said, "have you and Penelope discussed names"?, he sighed and said, "yeah but we never truly decided on one", Hotch said, "you might have to decide on one alone". Derek rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and said, "I want to wait and talk to my baby girl", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we know but just in case you need to decide on a name for the baby".

Derek smiled as he looked down at his daughter, he couldn't wait for Penelope to see her, he closed his eyes and said, "please send her back to me, back to us". Emily laid her head on his shoulder and said, "she will wake up soon Derek", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I hope so Em, I certainly hope so".

The team stood there smiling and talking as they looked down at the little angel that was laying in the basinette, Derek pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures to have to show his goddess. Derek looked as a nurse came out into the hall and said, "Mr. Morgan your wife is finished with her tests and is in ICU room 2".

Derek looked at her and said, "is it ok if I go on down and sit with her"?, she smiled and said, "yes and the doctor wanted me to let you know that he would be in soon to discuss her results". Derek looked one final time at his daughter and said, "daddy loves you baby girl", he looks at the team and says, "I will let you know what the doctors say", they nodded their heads as they watched Derek follow quickly behind the nurse.

Reid smiled down at the beautiful little girl and said, "Garcia has to be alright, she can't miss the life of this beautiful little girl", JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "she is going to be fine Reid, we can't lose faith in that". Rossi looked at everybody and said, "since Morgan hasn't finished the nursery yet, why don't we all pitch in and get it done for them".

Emily smiled and said, "that is a great idea", JJ said, "definitely, that way when Garcie gets out of here she can concentrate on the baby and on getting better". Reid looked at Hotch and said, "I can't wait to see the look on Penelopes face when she walks into the nursery and sees that it is finished", Rossi laughed and said, "she will be one happy kitten that's for sure".

The nurse stopped outside Penelopes room and said, "if there is a change in your wife or you need anything, please let us know", he smiled at the older nurse and said, "thanks Nancy", she patted his shoulder on the way over to the nurses station. Derek pushed the door open and walked inside, the first thing he noticed was the beeping of the heart monitor echoing through the room.

He slowly made his way over to her bed, he leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you goddess and you just have to wake up", he sat down beside her bed and put her hand in his. He rubbed this thumb over the top of her hand and said, "our daughter is beautiful baby girl and I can't wait for you to see her".

Derek reached up and pushed some stray hair out of her eyes and said, "please baby girl, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me", he closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. He took a deep breath and said, "baby you can't leave me, please come back to me and our daughter", he laid his head over on her bed and said, "I love you Penelope, please come back to me, please", as he closed his eyes all he could hear was the deafening sound of the heart monitor.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories Lost-Ch 5

Derek jumped awake when he felt two hands on his shoulders, he looked up and said, "mama", he stood up and she instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Fran said, "it's ok baby boy, I'm here", he said, "I can't lose her mama, I just can't", she said, "Derek Michael Morgan, I need you to listen to me, your wife is an amazingly strong woman and she will fight to come back to you and your daughter".

Fran looked down at Penelope and said, "has the doctor told you anything yet"?, he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and said, "no not a word, he is suppose to come in and talk to me when her results come back". Derek looked up at her monitors and smiled when he said, "her blood pressure is almost back to normal".

The mother and son turned when they saw the doctor walking into the room, he walked over and Derek said, "Dr. Smith this is my mother Fran Morgan, mama this is Penelopes doctor, this is ". Fran held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you ", he said, "nice to meet you to Mrs. Morgan", Derek looked at him and said, "what did Penelopes tests show"?, the doctor said, "she has alot of pressure and swelling to her brain from the impact of her head hitting the steering wheel".

Derek said, "what can be done to relieve the pressure"?, the doctor said, "if she doesn't wake up in the next couple of hours I am going to go in and put a drainage tube in and try to help relive the pressure by removing some excess fluid". Fran said, "is there any medication that you can give her in the mean time to help with the swelling"?, the doctor said, "she is on the medication right now and so far it doesn't seem to be working".

Derek looked down at his wife, his once vibrant wife was now laying motionless on the bed beside him, he said, "I have noticed that her heartrate and blood pressure are getting back to normal". The doctor put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "her vitals will be going up and down until she", his words were stopped by her heart monitor flatlining.

The doctor hit the code blue button on the wall and looked at Derek and Fran and said, "I need the two of you to step out", Fran pulled Derek from the room and they watched helplessly as the doctors and nurses worked trying to stabilize Penelope. The doctor looked at one of the nurses and said, "charge the paddles to 200", the nurse adjusted the machine and handed the doctor the paddles.

The doctor said, "CLEAR", and then Derek watched as Penelopes lifeless body jerked on top of her bed, when he got no response, he said, "charge to 300", the nurse adjusted the machine. The doctor said, "CLEAR" and again Derek and Fran watched as Penelopes body was shocked, she still wasn't responding, the doctor said, "charge to 400".

Derek said, "please baby, please come back to me", he closed his eyes as Penelope recieved another shock, he closed his eyes and said, "please send her back to me". The doctor said, "CLEAR" and after that shock Penelopes heart stated back at at fast rythum, the doctor said, "call the OR and let them know that we can' wait a few hours, I need that drainage tube inserted now".

He took a deep breath before heading out into the hall, Derek walked over and said, "please tell me that she is alright"?, the doctor said, "we managed to get her heart beating again". Derek said, "thank god", the doctor said, "I'm not going to wait a few hours to put the drainage tube in, the pressure on her brain is putting to much stress on her heart".

Fran said, "how long will the surgery take"?, the doctor said, "it will take at least an hour", Derek said, "I need to know what the dangers are in her having this surgery". The doctor put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "if she doesn't have this surgery and she goes into defib again we might not be able to get her back".

Derek said, "so putting this tube in right now is her best chance"?, he said, "yes son it is her best chance", he looked at the doctor and said, "I will do anything it takes to bring my goddess back to me". The doctor said, "why don't you go get some coffee or something to eat and we will come out to the waiting room and get you when she is back into her room".

Derek nodded his head and said, "can I see her before you take her down"?, the doctor said, "sure, but only for a minute", Derek and Fran walked back into the room and over to her bed. Derek leaned down and said, "baby girl, I love you and I need you to fight with everything in you to come back to me and to our daughter".

Fran leaned over and kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "we need you to come back to us Penelope and always know that we love you", Derek leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Penelopes and said, "I love you goddess and we will all be here waiting on you". The doctor stepped in and said, "we really need to take her now".

Derek and Fran stepped out into the hall and watched as the doctor and nurses pushed her bed through the double doors, Fran looked at Derek and said, "she will be ok son, she knows that we all love her and will be praying for her". Derek put his hand in hers and said, "I need to go tell the team what happened mama", she squeezed his hand tighter as they headed towards the waiting room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Memories Lost-Ch 6

Hotch looked up to see Derek and Fran walking up to them, he stood up and walked over and said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "she flatlined Hotch, my baby girls heart stopped". Emily stood up and said, "oh god no", Derek said, "after 4 shocks they were able to get her heart beating again", Rossi said, "what caused her heart to do that"?, Derek sighed and said, "the doctor said that she had pressure and fluid building up in her brain and that it had been there since her head hit the steering wheel earlier".

Reid said, "where is Garcia now"?, Fran looked at them and said, "they took her down to put a drainage tube in to help relieve some pressure by removing the fluid". JJ walked closer and said, "how long is that going to take"?, Fran put her hand on JJs shoulder and said, "he said at least an hour but I am assuming that she will have to stay in recovery, but Dr. Smith said that when they brought Penelope back into her room that they would come out here and get us".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "why don't we go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat", Derek sighed and said, "I'm not hungry man", Fran looked at her son and said, "your wife is going to be mad at you when she wakes up if we tell her that you haven't been eating and you know that". He laughed and said,  
"your right momma, your right".

Rossi looked at Derek and said, "we won't be gone long Morgan, just long enough to get you something to eat", he looked down at his watch and said, "ok I guess that I can go, just as long as we aren't gone to long". Emily smiled and said, "come on Uncle Morgan, lets go get this nephew of yours some food", he smiled and rubbed her stomach and said, "yeah I can't let my nephew starve now can I"?, everybody smiled as they headed towards the elevator.

Once they stepped inside the elevator Dereks mind automatically went back to his baby girl, he wanted to be with her, he needed her to know that he was there for her, that he was fighting and praying for her. Fran looked at her son and she knew that the only thing she could do was be there for her family, she knew that they needed her to be there and be strong for them.

Derek opened his eyes when his mom squeezed his hand, he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "thanks for coming mama, I really needed you", she smiled and said, "I'm here for you anytime honey". Rossi smiled and said, "you made good time Fran", she laughed and said, "yeah for once the flights were on time".

A few seconds later the doors opened and they stepped off and headed towards the cafeteria, as they walked through line all Derek could think about was his wife and daughter. Everybody headed towards a table with their sandwiches and drinks and after they sat down they started talking about the accident, Reid said, "I still can't understand, was it an accident or was she being followed by someone who knew who she was and where she worked"?, Hotch said, "we need to get an analyst to pull up survelience camera footage so we can see if we can determine if it was an accident or not".

Reid said, "after we find out about Garcia some of us need to head back to the BAU and see what we can find out", Emily said, at least one of us needs to stay here with Derek and Fran just in case". Hotch kissed his wife on the lips and said, "you my love have a good point", Derek said, "do you think that she could be in danger Hotch"?, he looked at Derek and said, "if it wasn't an accident then yes she could be in danger".

JJ looked at Hotch and said, "why would anybody want to hurt Garcie"?, Reid said, "that's easy, she is the brain and heart of the BAU and alot of people know this". Derek looked at Reid and said. "ya know Pretty Boy has a point", Rossi smiled and said, "we will add a security guard at her door until we learn for sure one way or another".

Fran looked at Hotch and said, "what are the chances that it was an accident"?, Hotch took a sip of his coffee and said, "right now I would say 50/50", she took a bite of her sandwich and said, "do you think that you will have any luck finding out who the person that hit her was"?, Reid said, "if we can pull up that footage we might be able to get the numbers off of the liscense plate and run them and from there hopefully find the person that hit Garcias car".

They sat and talked while they ate their food and it was decided that JJ would stay with them so that way she could handle anything that might come up when news of Penelopes accident hit the papers. As they headed towards the elevators Derek said, "I want to thank you all for being here for me, Pen and our little girl".

Rossi smiled and said, "that's what famalies do Morgan, we are there for each other", they then stepped onto the elevator and headed back up to the ICU, once they got off the elevator they were met by Dr. Smith. Derek said, "how is my wife"?, Dr. Smith smiled and said, "she did great during the surgery and right now she is in recovery".

Derek said, "how long will she be there"?, he took a breath and said, "at leaast an hour or two, we want to make sure that she doesn't have any complications before we move her back to her room". Derek said, "thank you for everything doctor", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome Mr. Morgan, and one of the nurses will come and get you when she is brought back to her room", he then turned and walked over towards the nurses station.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "we are going to head back to the BAU and start working on getting that footage, if you need anything or if anything changes please let us know". He walked over and kissed Emily on the top of the head and smiled at Hotch and said, "we will, I promise", Hotch looked at Rossi, Reid and Emily and sighed as they headed towards the elevator.

Derek walked over to the waiting room and sat down and leaned his head against the wall and said, "I still can't believe this is happening", Fran walked over and sat down beside him and put his hand in hers and said, "me either baby boy, me either". JJ walked over and sat down on the other side of Derek and said,  
"when Garcie wakes up she is going to be so surprised".

Derek looked at her and said, "surprised, why"?, JJ said we are going to finish the nursery for her", Derek smiled and said, "she is gonna love that", Derek pulled his cell out and started thumbing through the pictures of his daughter and when he came to the last pictures he felt tears running down his face, they were pictures of him and Penelope, they had their arms wrapped around each other and looked so happy.

He sighed and thought to himself, what a difference a day makes, yesterday his goddess was happy and laughing and now today she was laying in that bed and she was fighting for her life. He ran his finger over her face on the picture and said, "I love you goddess", the next thing he felt was JJ's hand on his arm and she said, "she loves you to Derek, you are after all her chocolate adonis", he laughed and said, "thanks Jayje", she patted his arm and said, "anytime friend, anytime". 


	7. Chapter 7

Memories Lost-Ch 7

Fran smiled when a few minutes later she noticed her son had finally fallen asleep, she sat there and talked to JJ as they waited on news of when they could get back in to see Penelope. When they saw the doctor walking over to them Fran gently shook Derek, his eyes flew open and he said, "what happened, is my baby girls both ok"?, JJ said, "the doctor is coming", Derek jumped up and walked over to him.

Dr. Smith said, "she is back up into her room and so far everything seems to be going good", everybody gave a sigh of relief, Derek said, "does this mean that we can see her now"?, he smiled and said, "yes and I have left orders that all 3 of you can stay with her at all times". Derek smiled and said, "thank you so much Dr. Smith".

Derek smiled at him and said, "how is our daughter doing"?, the doctor grinned and said, "she is getting stronger all the time, she is a very determined little girl". Derek laughed and said, "she is stubborn just like her mama", the doctor laughed and said, "you should be able to see her again in a few more hours", everybody smiled at hearing that.

They followed Dr. Smith as he led them back to her room, when they stepped inside he felt his heart beating faster as got closer to her, he smiled and said,  
"her color is coming back". Dr. Smith said, "she is doing good, her vitals are in the normal range and yes you are right her color is coming back but since we don't know when she is going to wake up I inserted a catheter, but don't worry when she wakes up we will remove it".

Derek looked around the room and saw that they had brought a couple of cots into the room and a larger sofa so that way they could get some rest, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we have done everything we can, now everything is up to your wife". Derek said, "she is a fighter and she is gonna wake up,  
she is going to come back to us".

Dr. Smith said, "if anything changes or you need anything please let us know", they nodded and said, "thank you Dr. Smith for everything", he said, "her problems aren't over but she is off to a good start", he then turned and headed out of the room. Derek leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and said,  
"it's time for you to wake up goddess, you haven't met our daughter yet".

JJ walked over to the other side of the bed and said, "you need to wake up Garcie, your beautiful daughter is waiting to meet you", Fran joined JJ on the other side of the bed and said, "it is time for you to wake up Penelope, your daughter is waiting to meet her mommy". Derek sat down beside her and put her hand in his and whispered, "I love you baby girl, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me", he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

Fran and JJ sat down together on the couch behind Derek, Fran whispered, "he loves her so much", JJ smiles and says, "she loves him just as much, I just hope that she wakes up soon". Fran sighed and said, "Penelope is a fighter and she is fighting right now to come back to us", JJ grinned and said, "I couldn't have said it better Fran".

Derek looked down at the face of his beautiful wife and closed his eyes and prayed, "please God let her wake up and come back to me and our daughter, we all love her so much and I can't lose her now". The seconds changed into minutes and the minutes into hours and still Penelope hadn't regained consciousness yet and Derek was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to wake up.

The all looked up when a nurse walked into the room and said, "Mr. Morgan you can see you daughter again if you would like", he looked up and smiled and said,  
"yes I would love to see her again". He stood up and gently kissed Penelopes lips and said, "I will be back in a few minutes goddess, I am going to go and see our beautiful daughter".

He stopped in front of his mom and JJ and said, "would either of you like to go see the baby"?, Fran looked at JJ and said, "you go ahead honey and I'll stay here with my daughter in law". JJ smiled and said, "sure Morgan I would love to go see my niece again", they both turned and walked out of the room, Fran got up and walked over and sat down in a chair beside Penelopes bed.

Meanwhile back at the BAU Hotch and the rest of the team are in the round table room, Rossi said, "we need to get that footage and see what actually happened this morning". Reid said, "we need to get a tech and get them started pulling the camera footage", Hotch picked up the phone and said, "I need a analyst in the round table room now please".

Reid walked over and sat down beside Emily and said, "how are you holding up Em"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "I'm holding up Reid, how are you"?, he sighed and sat back against the chair and said, "I'm worried about Garcia, I am trying to be strong for everybody but she is like my sister and I love her with all my heart and I can't lose her Em, I just can't", Emily wrapped her arms around Reid and said, "it's ok honey, it's ok", she rocked him back and forth and kissed the top of his head. 


	8. Chapter 8

Memories Lost-Ch 8

Derek smiled when he was led into the nursery, the nurse smiled and said, "sit down right here in the rocker and I'm gonna put her in your arms", Derek sat down in the chair and said, "are you sure that it is ok"?, the nurse smiled and said, "yes sir, and I am going to get you a bottle and let you feed your daughter", Dereks eyes lite up at hearing that.

He looked up to see the nurse happily putting his daughter into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "hello there little one", the nurse smiled and said, "I will be right back with her bottle", she then turned and headed to the other room. Derek looked down at his daughter and said, "you are so so beautiful, you are daddy's little angel".

Derek smiled when she wrapped her little fingers around his finger and gently squeezed, he said, "there you go baby girl, I can't wait till your mommy gets to meet you". The nurse walked back into the room and said, "here is her bottle Mr. Morgan", he smiled and took the bottle, he lined it up with her little mouth and he grinned when she took the nipple into her mouth and after a little coaxing she started to suck her milk.

Fran sighed as she put Penelopes hand in hers, she said, "Penelope honey your husband and daughter need you to wake up, we all need you to wake up", she rubbed her thumb over the top of Penelopes hand and said, "your daughter is beautiful, she looks like you and Derek both and I can't wait for you to meet her".

Fran looked at Penelopes swollen face and said, "Derek loves you will all his heart, he will be back soon he is up with the baby right now", she gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "you are a fighter Penelope and I know that you are fighting to come back to us, so if you can hear me please squeeze my hand", Fran smiled when she felt a gentle squeeze to her fingers.

Derek laughed and said, "you have yourself quite a little appetite don't you baby girl". he leaned down and kissed her on the top of hte head and said, "I promise you that nobody is ever gonna hurt you, mommy and daddy are gonna love and cherish you forever and ever". The baby opened her eyes and looked at her daddy as he talked to her.

Derek felt his heart fill with love as he looked at the little bundle of joy that was humped up in his arms, he grinned and said, "your momma isn't feeling good right now but when she feels better she is gonna love on you like you would never believe". She sucked on her bottle and stretched in his arms as he said, "you have alot of uncles and aunts that are gonna spoil you so rotten".

Fran leaned forward and said, "that's it Penelope come on honey, open those beautiful eyes and look at me", Penelope started moving a little and Fran pushed the button for the nurse. The nurse ran in and said, "is something wrong Mrs. Morgan"?, Fran said, "Penelope is trying to wake up, she is moving around a little now".

She quickly checked Penelopes machines and started writing in her chart, she mashed the call button and said, "get Dr. Smith in here, Mrs. Morgan is trying to wake up". Fran smiled as she stood back and watched as Penelopes eyes tried to come open, she said, "come on Penelope, you can do it", the nurse was keeping a close eye on her vitals as she fought to open her eyes.

Meanwhile at the BAU Hotch was walking into the room with Kevin Lynch, they walk over to the computer and he sits down, Hotch says, "I need you to pull up the survelience videos from the area where Penelope was involved in her hit and run". Kevins fingers were working as fast as they could possibly work, after a few minutes he said, "I have your footage Agent Hotchner".

Hotch and the rest of the team walked over and stood as they watched the accident unfold, Emily screamed as she watched Penelopes car getting hit, Hotch said,  
"alright Kevin I need you to rewind it and freeze it when you get a clear view of the liscense plate of the car that hit Penelope". Kevin did what Hotch asked him to do and when the liscense came into view he froze the frame.

Hotch said, "alright Kevin I need you to run a check on that liscence plate and get me all the information that you can get me on the driver and I need it yesterday". Kevin started typing and it seemed to take forever but he finally said, "alright sir, the car belongs to one Steven Block and he has several addresses listed".

Hotch said, "give us all of the addresses and we will check them all out", Kevin looked back to the computer screen and a few minutes later he came up with 4 addresses. Hotch looked at Rossi and said, "Rossi you and Reid check out these two and Emily and I will check out the other two", Reid took a deep breath as they started out the door.

Derek gently put his daughter up on his shoulder and after a burp he patted her back a couple of times and when he laid her back down on his arms she was asleep. The nurse came in and said, "Mr. Morgan you are wanted downstairs your wife is trying to wake up", Derek gently handed her the baby and practically ran out of the room.

When Penelope opened her eyes she saw the faces of one man and two women standing in front of her, she said, "wh wh what happened"?, Dr. Smith said, "Mrs Morgan my name is and you were in a car accident earlier today and you are in the hospital right now". She tried to move her head but noticed that she couldn't.

Dr. Smith said, "take it easy Penelope, you have a drainage tube in your head and we will take it out just as soon as we can", she said, "my my my head hurts so bad". He walked closer and said, "I will get you something for that", Fran walked closer and said, "we are so glad that you are awake honey, you gave us all quite a scare", Penelope laid there staring at her.

Dr. Smith could tell that Penelope was totally at a loss as to how Fran was, he said, "Penelope do you know who this lady is"?, she looked at Fran again and said, "I'm sorry but I don't, wh wh who are you mam"?, Fran said, "it's me honey, I'm Fran Morgan and I'm your mother in law". Penelope said, "mmmother in law, who am I married to"?, Derek walked into the room and said, "I'm so glad that you are awake baby girl".

Penelope looked at him and started to cry, he said, "don't cry goddess, what's wrong"?, she looked at Derek and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life"


	9. Chapter 9

Memories Lost-Ch 9

Doctor Smith looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope this is your husband Derek", he motioned for Derek to come closer, he said, "Derek why don't you tell her a little about yourself and your life together". Derek stepped closer and said, "my name is Derek Morgan, I am a profiler for the the FBI the BAU to be more exact and you work there to as our analyst".

She laid there and stared at him, Derek said, "we have been best friends for 9 years and we have been married for 3 years and you gave birth to our first child a few hours ago, a little girl". Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "is that true"?, he said, "yes Penelope it's true", Derek pulled out his cell and pulled up the pictures of the baby and said, "I took some pictures of the baby earlier", he stepped closer and held the phone up to her eyes and slid the pictures.

She looked up at Derek and said, "I'm sorry, you seem like a nice man but I don't remember you", the doctor said, "we are gonna step outside and let Jackie check your vitals Penelope, we will be right back in". Dr. Smith led Derek and Fran out into the hall and Derek said, "why doesn't she remember us"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it is a combination of the concussion and the lack of oxygen when she flatlined".

Derek rubbed his hands over his head and said, "my wife of three years doesn't remember me or our child", Derek looked at him and said, "how long is she going to be like this"?, he looked at Derek and said, "honestly I don't know, it could be a few minutes for a few days to a few hours to". Derek stopped him and said, "or it could last forever, she could never get her memory back"?, he sighed and said, "we have to remain positive that it is gonna be temporary", Derek punched the wall and said, "what am I suppose to do"?, Dr. Smith said, "we will keep talking to her and telling her about her life and maybe just maybe it will jar her memories".

When they walked back into the room Penelope looked at Derek and he said, "if it's ok me and mom are going to stay with you"?, she looked at him and said,  
"o o ok". He sat down beside her and said, "baby I would never ever hurt you, I love you", she felt tears start to stream down her face, she said, "I'm so sorry that I don't remember you".

Derek reached out for her and was happy that she didn't pull away, he said, "it's ok sweetheart, your memory will come back in time", she smiled at him and said, "I really wish that I could remeember the two of you". Fran smiled and said, "don't worry honey soon you will be remembering everything", Penelope sighed and said, "I hope so".

JJ walked over and said, "I'm sorry Garcie", she looked at her and said, "I thought my name was Penelope"?, JJ said, "sorry about that Garcie is my nickname for you". She looked at Derek and said, "what's my full name"?, he smiled and said, "Penelope Ann Garcia Morgan", she looked down at her finger and saw the beautiful ring on her finger and her heart broke because she didn't remember anything about their life together.

Hotch and Emily were pulling up at the final address for Steven Block and when he turned off the engine, the SUV passed them and flew up the street, Hotch said, "there he goes". Emily quickly buckled her seatbelt and pulled out her cell to call Rossi and Reid and see if they could cut him off", after a couple of rings Reid said, "we haven't been able to find anything Em".

Emily said, "Hotch and I are chasing him now, we are on Brink and Evans is there anyway that you can get in front of him and maybe block the road or maybe force him off the road"?, Reid put his cell on speaker and Rossi said, "yeah we will try to cut him off on Harrington Street". Hotch said, "he is trying to get to the highway, if he does we've lost him".

A few minutes later Rossi said, "we see him Hotch", Rossi's SUV slid easily in front of Stevens and just when they were getting ready to cut him off a huge truck pulled across the road causing Rossi to run up on the sidewalk and Steven used this time to head up an alley and hide. Rossi hit the steering wheel and said, "damn it we almost had that bastard".

By the time they got passed the truck Steven was long gone, Hotch said, "why don't we all head to the hospital and check on Garcia"?, Rossi smiled and said,  
"I wonder how Kitten is doing"?, Emily's cell started beeping to let her know that she had a text. She looked down and said, "it's a text from Derek, he says Penelopes awake", they put their cars in drive and headed toward the hospital.

When the team finally made it to the hospital they were met by JJ in the waiting room, she walked over and said, "Garcia's awake but", Reid said, "but what JJ"?, she took a deep breath and said, "she doesn't remember anything". Emily sat down and said, "what do you mean she doesn't rmemember anything"?, JJ then walked over and sat down beside her and said, "she doesn't remember, Derek, the baby, Fran, me, you guys, her job, right now she doesn't remember anything about anybody".

Rossi walked over to her door and looked through the window and watched as Penelope looked up at Derek, she looked like his kitten but she wasn't and as he watched Derek and Penelope his heart shattered 


	10. Chapter 10

Memories Lost-Ch 10

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "the doctor told me that I was here because of a car accident"?, he looked down at the floor and she could tell that he wasn't telling her something so she said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "where we work for the FBI there is a chance that what happened to you wasn't an accident,  
but was done on purpose".

She started crying and Derek watched as her blood pressure started going up, the doctor said, "calm down Penelope, I need you to take deep breaths", Derek released her hand and stood up and started to step aside so the doctor could check her out and she grabbed his hand and said, "don't leave me". He sat back down and said, "ok baby girl, I won't go anywhere".

He smiled at her and said, "it is just a possibility that it wasn't an accident, our team is working on your accident right now and when they find something they will come and tell us, so I need you to listen to the doctor and try to calm down". She took a few deep breaths and as she listened to Dereks voice she started slowly calming down.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I'm tired", he brought her hand slowly up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "why don't you take a nap and maybe you will feel better when you wake up". She smiled and said, "you are a very sweet man", he grinned and said, "I would do anything for you Penelope,  
you are my baby girl, my goddess and I love you with all my heart".

She closed her eyes and after a few seconds she had drifted off, Derek looked up at his mom and JJ and said, "it just breaks my heart to know that right now she doesn't remember anything". Fran put her hand on his shoulder and said, "well honey maybe when the rest of the team gets here and she sees them maybe her memories will come back", he smiled at her and said, "I hope so ma".

Reid looked over and saw Rossi still standing by the door and he walked over and Rossi said, "it looks like she's asleep", Reid said, "we will find that man that did this to her Rossi and we will make him pay for hurting her". Rossi looked Reid in the eye and said, "damn right", Rossi and Reid then walked back over to join the rest of the team.

Fran kissed the top of her sons head and said, "I'm gonna step out for a few minutes and go out and let JJ know that Penelope is sleeping", Derek nodded his head and closed his eyes as he heard Penelopes door close. Hotch looked up to see Fran walking towards them, when she got closer she said, "she still doesn't remember anything and she had a bad headache so the doctor gave her something and now she is sleeping".

Emily said, "what does she know"?, Fran rubbed her hand over the back of her neck and said, "Derek told her about them being married and about the baby and that they both work for the FBI and about her accident and how it might now be an accident". Reid looked at Fran and said, "how is Derek doing"?, Fran sighed and said, "he is heartbroken, the love of his life can't remember anything about him or their lives together", JJ wrapped her arm around Frans shoulder and said, "how are you holding up"?, she halfheartedly smiled and said, "I'm ok honey, don't worry about me".

Hotch sighed and said, "is there anything we can do"?, Fran looked at the team and said, "when Penelope wakes up can you all come in and talk to her and see if you can jog any memories"?, everybody smiled and said in unison, "yes". Fran couldn't help but worry about Derek, she didn't know how Derek would handle it if Penelope never got her memory back.

Derek looked down at her as the tears streamed down his face, she had been the biggest and best part of his life for years and now she couldn't remember him or any part of their lives together. He closed his eyes and could see their first kiss, first date, the first time they made love, he can see the smile on her face as she walks up the isle toward him, he reaches up and wipes away a tear and says, "I will always love you Penelope", he takes his finger and pushes a lock of hair out of her eyes and whispers, "always".

The doctor walks back inside the room and says, "how is she doing"?, Derek looks up at him with red swollen eyes and says, "the same, she still doesn't have any memories". Derek said, "when can you take the tube out"?, he looked at her chart and said, "I am going to take it out in the morning", Derek said, "is there anything else that I can do to help Penelope"?, he smiled and said, "son you are doing everything you can, just keep loving her and being here for her,  
right now that is about all you can do".

Penelope is dreaming, she is alone but she can hear voices, she hears one calling her baby girl and begging her to wake up and look at him, she then hears another male voice telling her to hang on that help is on the way. She says, "who are you", she takes a few steps and screams again "WHO ARE YOUUUUUU", she grabs her chest as she feels a sharp shocking pain to her chest.

Derek is watching her and as she starts flouncing around on the bed, he looks at the doctor and he says, "I want you to try to gently wake her up", he runs his hand gently down the side of her face saying, "baby girl open those beautiful eyes and look at me". Penelope starts moaning and saying, "who are you, why won't you tell me who you are"?, Derek's heart breaks as she starts to struggle a little more.

Penelope could hear a voice saying, "hang on kitten", she said, "please help me", Derek said, "baby please wake up, I'm here, please wake up", she screams,  
"HELP MEEEEEEEE", her eyes fly open to see Derek still sitting beside her. She looks at him and says, "please help me, please help me", he kisses her hand and she cries and says, "why can't I remember, whyyyyyy"?, he caressed the side of her face and says, "calm down baby, you blood pressure is through the roof right now".

The doctor pushed the call button and said, "I need Ativan in here STAT", Derek looked at him and said, "what are you going to do"?, he looked at him and said, "I'm going to have to give her something to calm her down before she pulls that tube out of her head". A few seconds later the team watch as the nurse runs into the room with a syringe and hand it to the doctor and they watch the doctor puts the medicine into her IV and they watch as she slowly starts to calm down".

Derek looked up at the doctor and said, "what happens now"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we take that tube out before she does it for us",  
he then watches as the nurses run into the room. Dr. Smith looks at him and says, "I will let you know when you can see her, the surgery shouldn't take very long", he steps out into the hall and he along with his mom and the team watch as she is pushed through the double doors into surgery 


	11. Chapter 11

Memories Lost-Ch 11

Fran looked at her heartbroken son and said, "what happened, where are they taking Penelope"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "she started moaning and screaming help me". Fran pulled her son into her arms and said, "I'm so sorry honey", he said, "she was having a nightmare and when she woke up the doctor was afraid that she was going to pull her tube out so he sedated her and he is taking her down now to remove it".

Reid said, "is there anything we can do"?, Derek hugged Reid and said, "we can find this sick bastard and make sure that he pays for what he did to her and for what she is going through". Hotch looked at Derek and said, "we found out who he is and he had 4 different addresses so we split up and we finally found the bastard at the last location and just when we were getting ready to get him a truck pulled out in front of us and he got away".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "what the fuck was his name"?, Fran said, "honey you need to calm down", he looked down at her and said, "momma I can't calm down, he almost killed my wife, the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with and our daughter". Rosi said, "his name is Steven Block". Derek said, "did you have a tech run a background check on him and see if we have any connection to him"?, Reid said, "Lynch did the background check", Derek said, "did he find anything"?, Hotch looked at him and said, "no, there is no correlation to Penelope or you or any of the team to him in any way that we have been able to find".

Derek looked around and said, "I'm going to go up and see if they will let me see the baby, I really need to hold her right now", he then turned and walked away. Fran started to go after him and Rossi gently took hold of her arm and said, "he needs time to cool down Fran, the best thing we can do for him right now is let him have some space and some time alone with his daughter", she nodded her head in agreement.

A few minutes later Derek was standing in front of the nurses station in maternity and the nurse smiled at him and said, "would you like to hold and feek your daughter Mr. Morgan"?, he smiled and said, "yes please". She smiled and said, "just go ahead and walk around to the door and I will be right there", he walked past the desk and over to the door and waited for the nurse.

She smiled as she punched the code in and walked inside and held the door open for him, she said, "just have a seat and I will get your daughter for you", he happily sat down in the chair and waited for his daughter. He looked up to see the nurse bringing him a beautiful bundle, he held his arms out and smiled as he looked into the sweet face of the angel the nurse placed in his arms.

Rossi looked up to see Fran walking over to the window, he slowly walked over to her and said, "is there anything I can do for you or get for you Fran"?, she smiled and said, "no thank you Dave, I'm just worried about Derek, Penelope and the baby". Dave smiled and said, "you need to keep only smiles on that beautiful face of yours".

Fran blushed and said, "thank you Dave", he grinned and said, "would you like to take a walk and get a cup of coffee or just get out of the hospital for a few minutes"?, she looked at him and said, "now that you mention it a cup of coffee does sound good". He held out his arm and she put her hand through and took hold of his arm.

Emily smiled and leaned in to Hotch and said, "it looks like Rossi has found another fan", Fran smiled at JJ and said, "honey if you hear anything will you please let me know, Dave and I are going to go downstairs and get a cup of coffee"?, JJ smiled and said, "if we hear anything I will call Rossis cell", he winked at her and said, "are you ready malady"?, she smiled and said, "I am kind sir", the laughed as they headed toward the elevator.

Reid smiled and said, "Rossi is good for Fran and right now she needs the distraction", Emily laughed and said, "how knows maybe this will be the start of a beautiful relationship". Emily rubbed her stomach and Hotch sat down beside her and said, "are you alright honey"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "yeah the baby is kicking alot right now".

Hotch put his hand on her stomach and smiled as the baby started kicking, he looked at her and said, "I believe this baby is going to be a football player or maybe a soccer star". Emily smiled and said, "our child will be able to do anything he or she wants to do", Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "you are right Em, our child can be anything they want to be".

Derek smiled as he looked down into the face of his daughter, she would look at him for a few seconds and then close her eyes, he sighed and said, "I just wish that your momma could see you". He said, "right now your momma isn't feeling good right now but when she is feeling better she is gonna be so busy lovin on you that you won't know what hit you".

After the baby took a few ounces he had to burp her, he gently put her up on his shoulder, he ran his hand up and down her back and then he gently patted her a few times and he grinned when she burped. He rubbed her back a few more times and said, "that's my big girl", he laid her back down and lined the bottle up with her mouth and he grinned when she immediately took the bottle into her mouth.

He sat there feeding her and rocking her back in forth and humming to her, she closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was sound asleep again, he removed the bottle and laid it down and sat there rocking her and humming to her. He couldn't wait for Penelope to see her, maybe seeing their daughter would bring back some of her memories.

The nurse walked over and Derek said, "do you know when the baby is going to be able to come down and see her momma"?, the nurse smiled and said, "Dr. Smith has it written in her chart that the baby is to be brought to Mrs. Morgans room in the morning". Derek smiled and said, "maybe seeing this little angel will help Penelope", the nurse smiled and said, "a baby can heal alot of wounds Mr. Morgan", he laughed and said, "you are so right and I think this little one here is just what her momma needs".

Rossi sat and watched as Fran was trying to drink her coffee, he put his hand on top of hers and said, "Fran are you sure you are ok"?, she looked up at him and said, "what if she never gets her memory back Dave"?, he scooted his chair over and pulled her into his arms and said, "hey, hey, we can't think that way,  
we have to have faith that Penelope is going to be ok", she laid her head on his shoulder and he rubbed his hand up and down her back as she let the tears stream down her face.

Reid looked up to see Dr. Smith walking over to them, JJ pulled out her cell and texted Derek to let him know that Penelope had been brought back to her room,  
she then called Daves cell. After a couple of rings he said, "any news on kitten"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "they just brought her back to her room and I promised Fran that I would call", he looked down at Fran and said, "they just brought Penelope back to her room", they stood up and Rossi said, "thanks JJ, we will be right there".

Derek kissed his daughters head and said, "daddy loves you little one and I will see you soon", he handed the baby back to the nurse as he headed back to Penelopes room. As he stepped on the elevator he closed his eyes and said, "please let her be ok, please". 


	12. Chapter 12

Memories Lost-Ch 12

When Derek stepped off the elevator he ran straight over to everybody and said, "has Dr. Smith came out yet"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no not yet he is still in there with Garcie". Fran looked at Derek and said, "how is my grandaughter"?, Derek laughed and said, "ahhhhh momma she is beautiful and she took almost her entire bottle for me and then I burped her and she fell asleep".

Emily smiled and said, "when does PG get to see and hold her"?, he turned and said, "the nurse said that it was in her chart that she was able to see the baby in the morning". Fran walked over and wrapped her arms around her son and said, "how are you doing baby boy"?, he kissed the top of her head and said,  
"I'm doing a little better now momma, all I needed was to hold my baby girl".

The team stood and anxiously waited for the doctor to come out and finally about 30 minutes later he walked out into the waiting room and over to them, he took a deep breath and said, "everything went well, her vitals are all pretty much stablizing and right now she is still asleep, and she will probably be sleeping alot for the next couple of days but that is to be expected after the traumas her body have been through in the past 16 hours", Derek walked over and said, "can I please stay with her tonight"?, he smiled at Derek and nodded his head and said, "yes that's fine, I will allow 2 people to stay with her as long as she is here", Derek couldn't help but smile at that news.

Before Dr. Smith walked off Derek said, "is it ok if I go and sit with her now"?, he smiled and said, "yes but I will tell you that she is very pale and her head is wrapped in a bandage". He turned to walk off but before he did he said, "if anything changes or you need anything please let the nurses know", he then turned and walked over to the nurses station and started working on Penelopes chart.

Derek smiled and said, "well I'm gonna go sit with Penelope", Rossi smiled as he watched Derek head into Penelopes room, he took a deep breath and said, "we need to decide who is going to stay with Morgan tonight". Reid quickly said, "I'll stay with Morgan and Garica tonight", Hotch said, "are you sure about this Reid"?, he said, "yeah Hotch I'm sure".

Fran kissed Reid on the forehead and said, "you are a very generous boy Spencer Reid", he blushed and said, "Derek is like my brother and Penelope is like my sister so I would feel better if it was me that stayed tonight". Fran said, "I better go get Dereks keys so I can get into the house", Rossi said, "why don't you just come and stay with me at the mansion".

She smiled and said, "I don't want to put you out Dave", he laughed and said, "ohhhhh Bella you wouldn't be putting me out, I have plenty of room, as a matter of fact why doesn't everybody come and stay at my house and I will fix some dinner". Emily rubbed her hands together and said, "hey if Rossis cooking then I'm eating", Hotch kissed the top of her head and laughed.

JJ smiled and said, "well that works for me, Henry and Will are out of town until this weekend", Rossi looked at her and said, "that only leaves you Fran",  
she laughed and said, "ok Dave, I'll stay with you tonight". Fran smiled and said, "I'm gonna go check on Derek and Penelope before we leave", Rossi smiled as he watched her ass sway as she walked.

Reid cleared his throat and said, "you better be careful Rossi, if Derek thinks you would hurt her he will kick your ass", he laughed and said, "I think I am going to go check on kitten". Hotch laughed as he watched Rossi head towards Penelopes room, he looked down at Emily and said, "we need to head home and pick up some clothes and call and check on Jack before we head to Rossis".

Emily walked over and hugged Reid and said, "if you need anything Reid, please call me", he smiled and said, "I will Em, I promise", he rubbed her belly and said, "take care of you and my nephew or neice". Hotch and Emily turned and headed towards the elevators, JJ smiled and said, "if you or Derek need anything Reid, anything at all please call".

Fran walked over to Derek and said, "honey, Spencer is going to stay with you and Penelope tonight and the rest of us are going to go and stay with Dave at his mansion". Derek looked up at his mom and said, "thanks for coming momma, I really needed you", she kissed the top of his head and said, "I will always do anything I can for my babies", he relaxed into her embrace as she patted his hands.

She smiled and said, "if you need anything honey please call", he smlied and said, "I will momma", she looked at Rossi and said, "I need to use the restroom before we leave Dave". He smiled and said, "I will meet you in the waiting room Bella", she smiled as she walked out the door, Rossi turned to see Derek staring at him.

Derek said, "if you hurt my mom Rossi, I promise you they will never find the body", Rossi held his hands up and said, "hey, hey I like your mom, she is an amazing woman that I would love to get to know better". Derek took a deep breath and said, "you better be good to my mom Rossi or it will be me that you will answer to".

Rossi smiled and said, "I will be good to her Derek, I promise", he then turned and headed out the door, as soon as the door was closed Derek turned back to Penelope and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you goddess". A few minutes later Reid walked into the room and said, "how is she doing"?, he halfheartedly smiled and said, "she's stable that's all they know until she wakes up".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "I can't lose her Reid, she is my life", Reid looked at him and said, "you won't lose her, she is going to be fine and before you know it she is going to be trying to fix me up with one of her friends from her book club". Derek laughed and said, "you are probably right Pretty Boy",  
Reid smiled and then turned to sit down beside Penelopes bed.

Derek looked up and said, "thanks Reid", he grinned and said, "for what"?, he sighed and said, "for being here with me", he laughed and said, "there is no other place I would rather be". They both sat there in silence as they watched Penelope sleep and listened to the beeping of the heart monitors 


	13. Chapter 13

Memories Lost-ch 13

A few minutes later Rossi opens his door and steps aside and motions for Fran to walk inside, she smiled and said, "thank you kind sir", he laughed and said,  
"you are ever so welcome Bella". She stepped into the room and looked around and said, "your house is beautiful Dave", he grinned and said, "thank you very much".

He walked inside and closed and locked the door, he sighed and said, "why don't we go ahead on up and get your things settled into your room while we are waiting on the team to arrive". Fran smiled and leaned over to pick up her bag, he said, "here beautiful let me carry that", she blushed and said, "if I didn't know better I would think that you are flirting with me Dave".

He cleared his throat and said, "what if I am flirting with you"?, she stood in front of him and said, "it has been a long long time since a man flirted with me Dave, I don't think I am in pracice anymore". He laughed and said, "you are an amazing woman and I would very much like to get to know you better", she smiled and said, "I would like that very much to Dave".

He reached over and gently put her hand in his and said, "come with me Bella and I will show you to your room", she took a deep breath as she let Dave lead her down the hall toward her room. He opened the door and said, "I hope you like it", she walked inside and said, "wow Dave this room is amazing", he smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it".

Reid looked over at Derek and smiled as he watched his eyes kept closing, he said, "Morgan maybe you should lay down on the cot and try to sleep, I will let you know if she wakes up". He looked at Reid and said, "that sounds like a good idea, but are you sure Pretty Boy"?, he smiled and said, "yes, I'm positive,  
now will you please lay down and rest a few hours"?, he grinned as he got up and took a few steps back and laid down on the cot.

Reid looked back down at his book for a few minutes and the next thing he knew Derek was sound asleep, he looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia you need to wake up, we all love and miss you and your daughter is waiting to meet you". He watched her chest rise and fall, he glanced back down to his book and read a few minutes.

Fran walked over to the window and looked out over the lake and said, "the view from here is beautiful Dave", he walked over to her and said, "the view from where I am isn't bad either". He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, the kiss started out gentle but quickly became very passionate.

Their kiss was interrupted by a ringing of the doorbell, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "sorry, that must be the team", she smiled and said,  
"you have nothing to be sorry for, if you don't mind I am going to take a quick bath and change clothes and then I will be right down". He leaned in and kissed her lips again and said, "take all the time you want and need Bella", Fran watched as he headed across the room and out the door.

She opened her suitcase and grabbed out some clothes and headed towards the bathroom, she was ttorn, she was worried about Penelope and Derek and at the same time she was excited to see where things with Dave could go. She walked into the bathroom and over to the huge garden tub, she turned the water on and got some towels before she started undressing.

Rossi opened the door and saw the smiling faces of Emily and Hotch, Emily smiled and said, "wellllllll don't we looked a little flushed, did we interrupt the two of you"?, he laughed and said, "Fran is taking a bath and I was just getting ready to head to the kitchen to start working on dinner". Hotch looked at him and said, "yeah, right, sureeeeeeee you were".

Reid looked over nad saw that Derek was still sleeping, he got up and put his hand on Penelopes and said, "please wake up, we love you Garcia, you, you, you are like a sister to me and I love you". He looked up to see Derek moving around on the cot, Derek was having a nightmare, he was watching helplessly as his wife walked away from him taking their daughter.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "no goddess, no please don't go", Reid walked over and said, "Morgan wake up", Derek watched as Penelope handed their little girl over to Kevin Lynch, he woke up screaming, "noooooooooooooo". Reid said, "Morgan what's wrong"?, he looked to see Penelope still sleeping and said, "sorry about that Reid, I was having a nightmare".

Reid sat down beside Derek on the cot and said, "what were you dreaming about"?, he rubbed his hand over the back of his head and said, "I was watching as my wife walked away from me and handed my daughter over to Kevin Fucking Lynch". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we both know that isn't going to happen".

He sighed and said, "I don't know man, she can't remember me or the baby, hell she can't remember anybody", Reid said, "she loves you Derek and she loves your lives together and she will remember, it might not be today or tomorrow but she will". He smiled at Reid and said, "thanks Pretty Boy", Reid laughed and said, "anytime, that's what famalies are for".

They both looked up to see Penelope moving around on the bed, they jumped up and walked over to the bed, Derek put his hand in Penelopes and said, "come on baby girl, open those beautiful eyes and look at me". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder as they waited anxiously for Penelope to open her eyes and look at them. 


	14. Chapter 14

Memories Lost-Ch 14

Penelope slowly opened her eyes, she laid there looking up at the two men standing over her, Derek said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she looked at him and said, "my head hurts Derek". He smiled and said, "do you remember who I am now"?, she said, "I'm sorry but no, I remembered that was your name from where we were talking earlier", Derekts heart dropped at hearing that she still didn't know who he was.

She looked at Reid and said, "your name is Spencer, right"?, he grinned and said, "yep that would be me", she smiled and said, "how long have we been close Spencer"?, he grinned and said, "for about 8 years now". She could tell that something was wrong with Derek so she said, "Derek did I do or say anything to hurt you"?, he sat down on the bed beside her and said, "no baby you didn't, I was just hoping that you would be getting your memory back by now".

Hotch and Emily walked into the kitchen to see Rossi working on dinner, they sat down at the bar and Emily said, "sooooooo you are quite smitten with Morgans mom aren't ya"?, he walked over and tapped the end of her nose and said, "I should know better than to try to hide things with a bunch of profilers in the room with me".

Hotch laughed and said, "yeah you should, especially when one of them is my wife", Rossi laughed and said, "so true Aaron, so true", Emily smiled as she took a bite of apple and said, "so what are we having for dinner"?, he said, "we my friend are having fresh spaghatti and meatballs with garlic bread and a huge garden salad", Emily rubbed her stomach and said, "the baby and I can't wait".

Hotch opened his mouth to say something when they heard someone ringing the doorbell, Hotch said, "I'll get it", he walked through the house and over to the door and when he opened the door he smiled and said, "come in JJ, we are in the kitchen". JJ smiled and whispered, "where is Fran"?, Hotch grinned and said,  
"she is upstairs taking a bath", JJ grinned as laid her purse down on the side table and followed Hotch through to the kitchen.

Reid sighed and said, "I will be right back, I need to let the nurses know that she is awake", once Reid was out in the hall he pulled out his cell and sent JJ a text letting them know that Penelope was awake but still didn't remember anything. Penelope looked up into Dereks eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Derek, the last thing I want to do is hurt you".

Derek smiled and said, "I know that baby, but you will get your memory back, it might take some time but I love you and I promise you that I am not going to go anywhere". She halfheartedly smiled and said, "I'm tired Derek, so tired", he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "can you stay awake just a few more minutes and let the nurses check you out goddess"?, she smiled and said, "your nicknames for me are so sweet, have you always called me goddess and baby girl". he grinned and nodded his head and said, "always".

JJ was laughing and talking with everybody when her cell started buzzing, she pulled it out of her pocket and said, "it's a text from Reid", Rossi walked over to the counter and said, "what does it say"?, she sighed and said, "Garcia is awake but still doesn't remember anything". Emily sighed and said, "poor Derek he must be heartbroken".

Hotch put his hand in hers and said, "he loves her and no matter what he will never give up on her", she kissed his lips gently and said, "what would I do without you Mr. Hotchner"?, he laughed and said, "well your life would definitley be dull and adventureless", she laughed and said, "yes it would my love,  
yes it would".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "did I have nicknames for you"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah", she said, "can you tell me some of them"?, he grinned and said, "I sure can", he took a deep breath and said, "you call me chocolate adonis, your chocolate god, handsome, chocolate drop, sexual chocolate and those are just a few baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "you said that we have a daughter, what is her name"?, Derek smiled and said, "she was just born this morning and we hadn't picked any names". He pulled out the cell and put the pictures up and Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww she is beautiful, like a little angel", Derek smiled and said, "how about we name her Angela"?, she smiled and said, "I like it, now we need a middle name", they both thought for a few minutes and she said, "why don't we give her the middle name of Francine"?, he smiled as a tear streamed down his face.

She said, "what did I say, I'm sorry", he said, "you didn't do anything wrong goddess, my momma will be honored that we gave our daughter her name of Francine for her middle name". Reid walked through the door quickly followed by Dr. Smith and a couple of nurses, he looked at Derek and said, "Penelope how are you feeling"?, she sighed and said, "tired, very tired".

The nurses quickly take her vitals and the doctor smiled and said, "well the good news is that your vitals are stable", he looked at her and said, "you have had a long day Penelope, why don't you try to sleep for a while". She looked at Derek and said, "will you still be here when I wake up"?, he kissed the palm of her hand and said, "wild horses couldn't drag me away from the woman I love", she smiled as she closed her

Reid looked at Derek and said, "you seem a little happier than you were earlier", he said, "Penelope and I named our daughter", Reid smiled and said, "that's great Morgan". Derek smiled and said, "her name is Angela Francine Morgan", Reid grinned and said, "your mom is going to be so happy when you tell her",  
Derek grinned and said, "that she is pretty boy, that she is".

Rossi was almost finished preparing dinner when he looked up and saw Fran walking into the room in a beautiful black dress, he said, "you look so so beautiful Bella". She smiled as she headed over to join the rest of the team, JJ looked at her and said, "I just got a text from Reid while you were bathing", she said,  
"was something wrong"?, she said, "well she woke up but unfortunately she still doesn't remember".

Hotch smiled and said, "I was thinking that we should use tomorrow morning and afternoon to finish the nursery", Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhhh Jayje and Fran and I soooooooo want to shop for clothes and diapers and stuff like that". Fran smiled and said, "that sounds like fun and definitley something that will keep us distracted and a good distraction is just what we need right now".

Emily smiled and said, "ok we will get up and head over to Morgan and Penelopes early in the morning and by the time we go to the hospital to see everybody it should hopefully be finished". Rossi smiled as he started placing the food on the table, Emily said, "ohhhhhhhh that smells great", Rossi laughed and said,  
"alright everybody, eat, eat", they smiled as they started eating their meal. 


	15. Chapter 15

Memories Lost-Ch 15

After dinner Rossi smiled and said, "ok guys, I have several televisions, I have books, I have a wide selection of movies, I have a pool and a hottub, so please make youself at home while I am cleaning up the kitchen". Emily smiled and said, "I think I am gonna go see what movies Rossi has", Hotch got up and said, "I better go with her or she will be standing in there for hours trying to decide what to watch", he grinned as he helped his very pregnant wife up from the table.

JJ laughed and said, "that hottub sounded good to me but I didn't bring a suit", Rossi smiled and said, "there are plenty of suits out in the pool house", he turned and said, "and before you say anything, everybody left their bathing suits here from a few weeks ago". JJ laughed and said, "you are an old softie Rossi", he laughed and shook his head as he watched her walk out of the kitchen.

Rossi looked at Fran and grinned when he saw her clearing the table, he stood in front of her and said, "what are you doing woman"?, she laughed and said, "I am going to help you clean up". He took the dishes from her hands and said, "ohhhhhh no your not, I want you to relax", she leaned in and said, "I was hoping that after the clean up was done that maybeeeee we could take a walk down by the lake".

Rossi kissed her lips gently and said, "a long romantic stroll sounds nice", she smiled and said, "so will you please let me help"?, he winked at her and then said, "you drive a hard bargain Fran". Fran laughed and said, "where do you think Derek got it from"?, he threw up his hands and said, "you have a very good point there", they laughed as they started washing the dishes.

Hotch smiled as he looked down and saw that his wife was falling asleep, he said, "come on Em and let me take you upstairs", she yawned and said. "I'm so tired tonight honey". He kissed her lips gently and said, "honey you are 8 months pregnant I don't doubt that you are tired", he stood up and held out his hand and gently pulled her up and she laughed as he led her to the bottom of the stairs.

He said, "I'm gonna go see where Rossi wants us tonight", he headed to the kitchen and when he walked in he saw Dave and Fran making out, he slowly backed out and headed back into the living room. Emily said, "so where does Dave want us"?, he said, "I uhhhh didn't ask him", Emily said, "why not"?, he laughed and said, "well he was a little busy".

She laughed and said, "ahhhhhhhh, so what are we going to do"?, he said, "well we know where Dave sleeps, I say we just check rooms until we find on Empty and then we claim that one for tonight". Emily laughed adn said, "that sounds like a great plan", Hotch grabs their bag as he leads his wife upstairs so they could find a room.

JJ smiled as she slid into her suit, she put her hair up in a pony tail and slowly stepped inside the tub, she sat down and sat back against the tub and said,  
"awwwwww yesssss, this feels great". She closed her eyes and let the water wash her troubles away, well at least for a few minutes, all she could hear was the sound of the crickets chirping and the sound frogs croaking.

Reid looked over and smiled when he saw Derek stretching and sitting on the side of the bed, Derek smiled and said, "I feel so much better after that nap,  
thanks so much Reid". He laughed and said, "anytime Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "how about I sit up and let you get some rest becuase it is probably gonna be a longggggg night"?, Reid stood up and yawned and said, "that sounds like a good idea".

Rossi and Fran finally had the dishes cleaned up and she said, "now how about that walk"?, he laughed adn said, "if my girl wants a walk then my girl gets a walk". Fran smiled and said, "is that what I am, David Rossis girl"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I sure want you to be", she smiled and said, "I want that to Dave, I really do, but we have to take everything nice and slow", he kissed her lips and said, "slow is fine with me", he intertwined their fingers and led her through the house and down the path towards the lake.

A few minutes later Penelope opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Derek sitting by her bed, Derek looked over at her and said, "hey you", she laughed and said, "hey back". He got up and sat on the bed beside her and said, "how are you feeling, is there anything I can do for you"?, she took a deep breath and said, "can I ask you something"?, he grinned and said, baby you can ask me anything".

She smiled and said, "what happens if I don't get my memory back"?, he sighed and said, "I am gonna wine you and dine you and make you fall in love with me all over again". She smiled and said, "you would really do that"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "goddess I would do anything for you, I love you with all my heart, you are the love of my life and you always have been".

She gently ran her hand down the side of his face and said, "how can I now remember you"?, he said, "baby it isn't your fault, the doctor said that it was a combination of the hit on the head and the loss of oxygen from when your heart stopped". She sighed and said, "I want to remember, I do", he smiled and said, "I know you do baby, I know".

Penelope smiled and said, "this might sound weird but can you do me a favor"?, he winked and said, "honey I will do anything you want me to do", she scooted over in the bed and said, "can you lay with me and just hold me"?, he smiled and said, "now that I can do", he slowly laid down beside her on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled and said, "thank you, I know that this might seem weird but for some reason I feel safe in your arms", he kissed her bandaged head and said, "I love you goddess and I always will". She closed her eyes and he sighed happily as a few minutes they were both sound asleep, Reid woke up briefly and saw that Derek was sleeping in the bed with her, he smiled and then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Memories Lost-Ch 16

Hotch smiled as he laid down in the bed behind his wife, she sighed happily against his chest and said, "I love you", he placed a soft gentle kiss to the side of her neck and said, "I love you to baby". He rubbed her stomach and said, "goodnight in there little one, mommy and daddy love you and can't wait to meet you", they both closed their eyes and finally gave into their exhaustion.

JJ was now so relaxed and she decided that now was the perfect time to get up and get dried off and head inside to bed, she slowly stood up and walked up the steps and started drying off. She wrapped a towel around herself and headed into the pool house, she quickly got dressed and headed back inside the house,  
as she stepped inside the house she noticed that there was nobody to be seen.

She quietly climbed the stairs and headed to the room that she always stayed in when the team stayed over, she walked inside and pulled the covers down on the bed and climbed inside. She sighed happily as she pulled the covers up on her body, she relaxed against the bed and rolled over on her side and closed her tired eyes, a few minutes later she had fallen soundly asleep.

Fran smiled as she looked around, the area was beautiful, she squeezed Daves hand and said, "it is so beautiful out here, so peaceful", he looked over at her and said, "you are so beautiful Fran". They stopped walking and she turned to face him, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she said, "you David Rossi are an amazing man".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "and you Fran Morgan are a beautiful, kind, loving woman and I am soooooo glad that you are mine all mine", she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "I haven't felt this way since Dereks father died, you make me feel so, so, so". Rossi smiled and said, "I make you feel what Cara"?, she gently brushed her lips against his and said, "wanted".

He said, "ohhhhhh trust me baby you are definitely wanted by me, never ever doubt it", they stood there kissing and making out for a long time before they pulled apart and Fran said, "it's getting late and we are getting up in a few hours so maybe we better head up to the house and get some sleep", he kissed her lips one final time before they turn and start walking back towards the house.

About 15 minutes later they walk inside the house, Dave locks the door and they head upstairs, Dave walks her to her door and presses her against the wall and crashes his lips to her. When they pull apart he says, "goodnight Bella", she smiles and says, "goodnight Dave", she opens her door and walks inside the room and closes her door.

Dave blows out a breath and says, "damn that is quite a woman", he turns and walks up the hall toward his room, once inside he pulls the cover down and crawls inside the bed and lays there thinking about Fran. He closes his eyes and smiles as he knows his dreams are all gonna be good tonight, a few minutes later he to falls asleep.

The next morning Dr. Smith walks into Penelopes room to see Reid sitting beside the bed reading and he smiles as he sees Derek in the bed with Penelope with his arms wrapped around her. Reid looks up and says, "good morning Dr. Smith", he smiles and says, "good morning Dr. Reid", he pointed to the bed and said,  
"when did this happen"?, he smiled and said, "it happened somewhere around 2 this morning".

Dr. Smith glanced up and said, "well her blood pressure is great today and so is her heart rate", Reid grinned and said, "that's great", the doctor nodded his head and said, "yes it is". As the doctor was standing there talking to Reid he smiled when he saw Penelopes eyes opening, he said, "good morning Penelope how are you feeling this morning"?, she sighed and said, "other than a slight headache and not remembering anything, I feel pretty good".

He grinned and said, "are you hungry this morning"?, she said, "I am starving", he laughed and said, "your breakfast tray should be here in a few minutes", she smiled. Penelope smiled and said, "Derek told me that I get to see my baby today"?, he said, "yes, you will get to see her after breakfast and she will be in the room with you all day".

Derek opened his eyes and saw the doctor standing there and said, "is something wrong"?, he laughed and said, "no nothings wrong Mr. Morgan", he started to get up and Penelope said, "please stay with me". Dr. Smith smiled and said, "it's ok, you can lay with her as long as you both want to", he laid back down and wrapped his arm around her.

Dr. Smith smiled at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling about meeting your daughter this morning"?, she smiled and said, "I am sooooo excited about meeting little Angela Francine". He smiled and said, "well I see that the two of you finally decided on a name for her"?, Derek grinned and said, "yeah, we picked a name out lastnight".

The doctor said, "when they bring the baby down, be sure to let the nurse know that you have chosen a name for the baby", they all nodded their head and said, "ok" in unison. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and a nurse carried her tray over and placed it on her table and slid is acrosss the bed.

Meanwhile at Rossis, everybody woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, they quickly got up and got dressed and headed downstairs to see Rossi sitting their breakfast on the table. He grinned and said, "good morning everybody", they smiled and said, "good morning", as they made their way to the table, Rossi grinned and said, "i thought that everybody would enjoy a good breakfast before we head to Derek and Penelopes to start working on the nursery".

Everybody smiled at Rossi as they started eating their delicious breakfast, JJ smiled and said, "after breakfast I will send a text to Reid and let him know what's happening and check on Garcie". Rossi said, "that's a good idea JJ, and after we get finished with the nursery we can head over to the hospital and take the three of them something to eat that is not hospitalish", everybody laughed as they continued eating their breakfast. 


	17. Chapter 17

Memories Lost-Ch 17

Reid looked over at Penelope and smiled and said, "how was breakfast"?, she gently rubbed her hand over her stomach and said, "ya know for hospital food it wasn't that bad". Reid laughed and said, "I think I am gonna run down and grab a cup of coffee and something to eat, would you how about I bring you some breakfast to"?, he started to say no and Penelope smiled and said, "yes please, he hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday".

Derek grinned and said, "thank you Pretty Boy, that would be nice", he started reaching for his wallet and Reid said, "it's ok I've got it", he laughed and said, "thanks Reid". Reid smiled as he walked out the door, Derek looked at his beautiful wife laying beside him and said, "how are you feeling baby"?, she sighed and said, "pretty good actually, I'm sore and have a slight headache but all things considered, I'm ok", he kissed her temple and then said, "ohh I'm sorry, I didn't", she said, "it's ok Derek".

Penelope said, "what are we going to do when I get released"?, he said, "what are we going to do about what"?, she said, "you know, where am I going to go when I get out of here"?, he said, "baby you and Angela are going home with me". He intertwined their fingers and said, "I will sleep in one of the guest rooms".

Penelope said, "no it's your house and you should get to keep your bed", he said, "baby it's our house, not my house, but our house", she sighed and said,  
"you are being so nice to me Derek". He smiled and said, "baby I love you and I'm not gonna force you into doing something that you don't want to do or that you aren't ready for", she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when there was a knock on the door.

They both smiled as they saw the nurse pushing the baby into the room in her basinette, the nurse checked the armband for both Penelope and Angela before handing the baby to Penelope. Derek smiled and said, "Penelope this is our beautiful daughter Angela Francine Morgan and Angela this beautiful lady is your momma".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh she is beautiful, she has 10 little fingers and 10 little toes". Derek smiled and said, "I think she has your nose and your cute little mouth". Penelope blushed and said, "she has your eyes and awwwwww she so looks like you Derek", he leaned down and kissed Angela on the top of the head and said, "she is our little miracle", she reached up and wiped away a stray tear.

Rossi and Hotch walked into the Morgan house and headed up the stairs and walked into the nursery, Hotch said, "well once we get the crib put together and get the basinette moved and get a few things set up this room will look great". Rossi smiled and said, "so how do you want to do this, do you want to team up on the crib and then split up and do the rest of it"?, Hotch smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea", they took the crib out of the box and started quickly putting it together.

Fran, JJ and Emily were having a blast shopping for the baby, they bought everything from onesies to a diaper genie and it didn't take long before they were headed back towards the house. Once they got back they walked upstairs to the nursery and when they stepped inside they said, "wowwwww, this is amazing", they sat their bags down and walked around the nursery looking.

The crib was a beautiful light brown with a unisex bear mobile hanging over the bed, the basinette was sitting across the room from the crib and the huge changing table was placed between them in the middle of the room. Hotch smiled as he watched Emily walk over and examine the changing table, she turned to him and said, "this is beautiful, you did a great job", he kissed her lips and said, "it looks like you ladies had fun shopping".

Fran laughed and said, "ohhhh we did, we did, we bought everything from bottles to baby wipes", Rossi looked at his watch and said, "the baby should be in the room with Penelope and I hope that the visit is going good". Emily rubbed her stomach and said, "so do I Dave, so do I", Hotch grinned as he watched the ladies working hard to put all the items away that they had bought.

Derek looked up and saw the nurse walking into the room with a bottle, she looked at Penelope and said, "would you like to feed your daughter her bottle Mrs.  
Morgan"?, she smiled and said, "yes please". The nurse smiled as she handed the bottle to Penelope, she looked down at her daughter and said, "are you gonna be a good girl and take your bottle for mama"?, Angela stretched in her arms and Derek smiled as he watched Penelope rub the bottle nipple over the babies lip.

After a few seconds Angela started sucking her milk, Derek smiled and said, "you are doing a great job goddess", she smiled and said, "thank you Derek", he grinned and said, "what are you thanking me for baby"?, she looked up at him and said, "for being so patient with me". He kissed her temple and said, "I love you Penelope and that is never gonna change".

Penelope smiled and said, "is Angela really ok Derek"?, he smiled and said, "she is 6 weeks early but she is doing great baby", she laughed and said, "you know, we make beautiful babies"?, he laughed and said, we sure do goddess, we sure do", she sighed happily as she watched her daughter close her eyes and continue to suck her bottle.

Derek laughed as he watched his wife gently put the baby up on her shoulder and slowly pat her back, after a few pats she heard a pretty good burp, she smiled and said, "that's my girl, you did a great job there Angela". Derek looked at her and said, "you are a natural with her sweetheart", she looked into Dereks dark eyes and said, "do you really think so"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I know so".

As everybody stood there looking around the nursery Rossi walked over and intertwined his fingers with Frans and said, "well is everybody ready to head out towards the hospital"?, Hotch grinned and said, "me Em and JJ are gonna stop and pick up some lunch for Reid, Derek and Penelope", Rossi squeezed Frans hand and said, "well the new grandma and me are gonna head on to the hospital and get a glimpse of the baby".

Reid couldn't help but smile when he watched Penelope feed her daughter, he pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures before putting his cell back in his pocket. He walked over and said, "you have quite a beautiful daughter there Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "thank you Reid", she held Angela close to her body and everybody smiled as they watched her fall asleep.  



	18. Chapter 18

Memories Lost-Ch 18

Rossi reached over and took Frans hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "a penny for your thoughts Cara", she took a deep breath and said, "I'm just worried about Penelope that's all". Rossi said, " I understand, I'm worried about her to". Fran looked at Dave and said, "what happens if she never gets her memory back"?, Dave said, "hey hey we can't think like that, she is going to get her memory back, she is".

Reid looked at Penelope and said, "I wonder how long it is going to be before they allow you to go home"?, Penelope sighed and said, "I don't know, the doctor hasn't told me, but I'm hoping that we get to go home soon". Derek smiled and said, "I hope that you both get to come home soon to baby girl, I can't imagine being there without my girls".

Penelope smiled and said, "are you always this charming Mr. Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "for you goddess, always", she looked at Reid and said, "is he always like this Reid"?, he grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh yeah". Penelope smiled and said, "would you like to hold your daughter Mr. Flirt"?, he laughed and said, "I would love to", she slowly handed Angela over to her loving daddy.

Penelope looked up when there was a knock at the door, she smiled and said, "come in, please come in", Fran walked over and kissed her grandaughter on the head and said, "she is so beautiful". Penelope laughed and said, "she is such a wonderful baby, she just had a few ounces of bottle, I burped her and then she fell asleep".

Rossi smiled and said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she smiled and said, "well my italian stallion I am feeling better", Dereks head shot up and he said, "baby girl what did you just call him"?, she said, "I'm sorry that name just popped into my head I". Derek said, "no no baby you didn't do anything wrong,  
that is a nickname that you always call him", she smiled and said , "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes baby".

Derek said, "do you remember anything else"?, she sat there for a couple of minutes and then "20,000 words a minute", came out of her mouth, Reid smiled and said, "I can read 20,000 words a minute Garcia". She looked around and said, "do we have movie nights Derek"?, he kissed the side of her head and said, "yes baby girl, yes we do".

Derek looked at Rossi and said, "can you go out to the nurses station and get Dr. Smith to step in here"?, he smiled and said, "I will be right back", he turned and walked out of the room. Derek said, "can you remember anything else honey"?, she looked down at Angela and said, "Henry, do I know a Henry"?, Reid smiled and said, "yes that is JJ's sons name, you and I are his godparents".

Rossi and Dr. Smith walked into the room and the doctor said, "are you getting some of your memories back Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "I am getting a few, I remembered a nickname for Dave and that Reid can read 20,000 words a minute and I remembered Henry". He smiled and said, "that is great, but take it easy and don't try to force it".

Derek looked at him and said, "do you have any idea when Penelope and the baby can go home"?, he said, "well if she keeps improving, I will release them both to go home on Friday". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "what day is it"?, he smiled and said, "today is Tuesday baby"?, she said, "I can't wait to get out of here, I hate hospitals", she looked at the doctor and smiled and said, "no offense", he laughed and said, "none taken", everybody looked when the baby started moving around in her daddys arms.

Penelope said, "maybe she is hungry she only had like 2 ounces before she fell asleep", Derek winked at Penelope as he put the bottle in Angelas mouth and they laughed when she started to take her bottle. Penelope gently touched the top of her head and said, "she is just so perfect isn't she"?, Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "she sure is, she is perfect just like her momma".

Reid looked up to see JJ, Emily and Hotch walking through the door and said, "Garcia is getting some of her memories back", Emily said, "ohhhhhh that's so great Garcia". JJ walked over and said, "we brought you some lunch", they looked at the doctor and said, "we hope that is ok"?, he smiled and said, "it is more than ok", she handed Penelope the bag and said, "we brought you some chineese", she rubbed her hands together as they started sitting the food out on her table.

Derek looked at his mom and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh yes, I would love to hold her", Derek smiled as he handed the baby over to his mom. Fran kissed the top of the babies head and said, "hello sweetie I'm your Grandma Fran", Rossi smiled as he watched Fran holding the baby.

Meanwhile at the BAU Kevin was running deeper background checks on Steven Block when he hears two people talking about Penelope outside the round room, he sits there and acts like he is working and can't help but smile when he hears one of the women say, "I hear that Dereks heart is broken because she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't even remember that she is married to that gorgeous man".

The other woman says, "can you imagine not remembering being married to that stud, he is so sexy, what I wouldn't give to try him out just once, I hear that he is like a stallion in bed". Kevin looked up to see the women walking away, he smiled and said, "I will win you back plum sauce, maybe if you can't remember your so called chocolate god, maybe I can win you back", he smiled as he sat there thinking of ways to win her back.


	19. Chapter 19

Memories Lost-Ch 19

The next couple of days flew by and both Penelope and Angela were getting stronger everyday, Derek walked into Penelopes room and couldn't help but smile when he saw his beautiful wife standing over by the window looking out over the medical plaza. He walked over and said, "what's going through that beautiful mind of yours baby girl"?, she jumped and said, "ohhhhh Derek, you scared me".

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you", she turned to face him and said, "it's ok", he said, "what were you thinking about"?, she sighed and said, "me and Angela get to go home today and I'm a little nervous". He put both of her hands in his and said, "baby girl what are you so worried about"?, she looked down at the floor and said, "what if I'm no good at this"?, he put his finger under her chin and slowly raised up her head up.

Derek grinned and said, "baby you are an awesome wife and mother and you will remember", she ran her hand over his chest and said, "you are being so so very kind and patient with me and I appreciate it". He kissed the top of her head and said, "baby I love you and we will make it through this, I promise", she looked at him and said, "do you mind if I try something"?, he smiled and said, "not at all baby girl".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in towards him and the instant their lips touched she started tingling, she deepened the kiss and Derek moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. The feel of Dereks lips on hers was making her mind race, she started having flashes of memories, but they were happening so fast that she wasn't able to grab one and hold on to it.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "are you ok"?, she said, "I saw flashes of memories", he said, "that's great sweetheart", she said, "yes it is but they were coming so fast that I couldn't hold on to one". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "hey anytime you want to experiment, I'm your man", she laughed and said, "thanks, I may take you up on that later".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "here are your release papers and the nurse is bringing Angela down right now", Penelope looked at Dr. Smith and said, "I had some memory flashes". Dr. Smith said, "that's great Penelope, what triggered them"?, she blushed and said, "I was kissing Derek", the doctor smiled and said, "well maybe it would be a good thing for you and Derek to spend some time alone trying to retrieve more memories".

Penelope said, "the flashes were happening so fast that I couldn't hold on to one long enough", he said, "that happens sometimes Penelope, who knows, maybe the next flash will last longer". Derek smiled and said, "so do you think that we should restart our relationship"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I think that is a great idea, maybe start of simple, have a dinner alone, or take a long walk along the beach", their conversation ended when the nurse carried Angela into the room.

Derek walked over to put the baby into the carseat and Penelope said, "I'm afraid doctor", he put her hand in his and said, "don't be afraid Penelope, Derek loves you and Angela with all his heart and he will always be here for you". She smiled and said, "I have to admit something", he looked at her and said, "ok go ahead", she blushed as memories of their kiss came to her mind.

Penelope said, "when his lips touched mine I started tingling and I didn't want to stop", he said, "well maybe next time, you shouldn't stop, you should just see where the kiss takes you, who knows it might trigger your memories again". She smiled at the thoughts of kissing Derek again, the doctor handed her a card and said, "anytime you need to talk, don't hesitate to call me Penelope, she smiled and said, "thank you Dr. Smith and I mean for everything that you have done for me"

Derek smiled down at his daughter and said, "there you go baby girl", Penelope turned and said, "are you two ready to go home"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we are, are you ready to head home goddess"?, she sighed and said, "i am, I am hoping that being home will trigger some memories of our lives together", he leaned over and picked up the baby and they walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators.

Penelope smiled as she watched Derek strap the baby into the back seat, she sighed and thought, "what woman in her right mind wouldn't remember a wonderful man like him". Derek got in the drivers seat and said, "are you ready to head home baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "home Jeeves", he laughed and said, "if home is where my baby wants to go then home it is", he then put the car in drive and they slowly started on their drive home.

A few minutes into the drive Derek put her hand in his and said, "baby about the kiss", she said, "Derek the kiss was amazing, please don't say your sorry that I kissed you". He said, "ohhhh no baby, I am definitely not sorry about the kiss, but just know that I won't rush you into doing anything that you aren't ready for, ok"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "ok handsome", he smiled at hearing one of her old nicknames for him.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Derek walked around the car and opened Penelopes door and helped her out first and then opened the back door and started unfastening the carseat. They slowly made their way up the walkway and when they stepped up on the porch Penelope said, "I wonder where everybody is today",  
Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh they are closer than you think".

He opened the door and they stepped inside and everybody smiled and said, SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME


	20. Chapter 20

Memories Lost-Ch 20

Penelope smiled as she walked closer to the crowd of people, Henry pulled away from his mom and ran towards her saying, "Aunt Pen, Aunt Pen", JJ ran after him and said, "Henry, Auntie Pen isn't feeling good right now". Penelope smiled and said, "it's ok JJ", she then wrapped her arms around Henry and said, "how are you doing"?, he smiled and said, "me is fine and me have misseded you", she I've missed you to Henry", JJ smiled as she watched Henry and Penelope talking together.

One by one everybody hugged her and welcomed her home, Derek got the baby out of the carseat and said, "everybody we want you to meet the newest addition of our family, Ms. Angela Francine Morgan". Fran walked over and hugged her daughter in law and said, "ohhh honey I am so honored that you would name your sweet baby after me".

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't think of a better role model for our little girl than her grandma", Derek put the baby in his mothers arms and everybody smiled when they watched Fran gently kiss the babies head. Derek couldn't help but notice the amount of attention that Rossi was paying his mom as she held the baby.

He kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "baby I will be right back", she looked at him and said, "where are you going"?, he winked at her and said, "I need to talk to Rossi for a minute". He then walked over and motioned for Dave to follow him into the kitchen, Rossi took a deep breath, he knew what was coming as he headed toward the kitchen.

He walked over to the sink and said, "something on your mind Morgan"?, he looked up at Rossi and said, "yes actually there is", he took a deep breath and said,  
"I have to say that I haven't seen my momma as happy as she is right now in a long long time". Rossi grinned and said, "I care alot about Fran Derek and I would never hurt her".

Derek put his hand on Rossis shoulder and said, "just as long as you know that if you hurt her I will crush you", Rossi smiled and said, "if I hurt her then I deserve it Morgan". Derek smiled as he walked out of the kitchen followed closely by Rossi, Fran couldn't help but watch as Derek walked back into the room followed quickly by Dave.

JJ leaned down and whispered something into Henrys ear and he smiled and walked over to Penelope and put his little hand in hers and said, "Auntie Pen can you come wif me"?, she smiled and said, "I sure can baby, where do you want me to go"?, she got up and followed behind Henry. Once they started up the stairs she said, "where are you taking me sweetie"?, Henry laughed and said, "you see", she smiled as he led her to a door and said, "open the door and ookie".

Penelope put her hand on the knob and turned it and pushed the door open and stepped inside, she said, "oh my god this room is beautiful", one by one the team made their way inside. Emily smiled and said, "do you really like it Penelope"?, she had tears streaming down her face and said, "like it, I love it my little raven haired beauty".

Derek said, "baby what did you just call Emily"?, she looked at the smile on Emilys face and said, "I called her my little raven haired beauty", she covered her mouth with her hands and said, "oh I'm sorry did I say something wrong"?, Emily pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "no honey, that is one of the nicknames that you always called me before the accident", she smiled and said, "maybe my memory is trying to come back", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "just take it easy and don't try to force the memories ok baby girl", she smiled and said, "ok Derek, I will take it easy, I promise".

Penelope smiled as she walked around the room, she looked around and said, "who did all of this"?, Hotch smiled and said, "Dave and I put both the crib and the basinette together". Rossi laughed and said, "the changing table only took a few minutes and these beautiful ladies right here bought all of this stuff for the baby", he was motioning to all of the clothes, diapers and everything else on the shelf and on the changing table.

Penelope started crying and said, "you are all amazing people, I just wish that I could remember you", Henry hugged her legs and said, "me lub you", she ruffled his hair and said, "I love you to Henry". She knew that it was true even if she couldn't remember it right now, as she looked around the room at all of the work they had done, she knew that should had the best family in the world.

Fran walked into the room and Derek said, "here momma let me put her down in her crib and let her sleep", he gently laid her down and covered her up and JJ turned on the monitor and took the controller with them. Penelope stood smiling down at her daughter, she gently rubbed her hand over the sleeping bundle and whispered, "I love you", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "come on goddess, lets get you downstairs and get you something to eat", she sighed and slowly walked out of the room.

When Penelope got downstairs Emily said, "do you really like the nursery PG"?, she looked at Emily and said, "I love it, how long did it take you all to do that"?, Hotch laughed and said, "Morgan already had most of it done, we just finished it for him, it took less than a day with all of us working on it". She smiled and said, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate how supportive you are all being".

JJ hugged her and said, "we're family Garcie and family helps family", Rossi rubbed his hands together and said, "how about we go eat some of this delicious food that Fran and I worked on this morning". Derek smiled and said, "lead the way Rossi", Derek and Penelope were the last two to head through the house and Derek couldn't help but smile when Penelope reached over and put her hand in his as they walked through the house.  



	21. Chapter 21

Memories Lost-Ch 21

The rest of her first day home flew by and soon it was just her, Derek, Angela and Fran left in the house and Angela started fussing so Penelope got up off the couch and made her way upstairs. She leaned over the crib and said, "what's wrong angel"?, she leaned over to pick her up and Derek said, "here goddess let me lift her up, you aren't suppose to lift yet", he smiled and said, "here little one, come to daddy".

Penelope smiled when Derek placed Angela in her arms, she kissed the babies head and said, "what's wrong sweetheart, are you hungry"?, Fran walked into the room and said, "here you go Penelope, I'm gonna head back down and fix a couple of bottles up for the baby". Derek stood there and watched as Penelope sat down in the rocking chair and put the bottle up to Angela mouth and Penelope grinned and said, "there is mommas big girl", Derek watched as Penelope and the baby continue to bond.

Fran was walking past the door when she heard a knock, she walked over and looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw Rossi standing there, she put her hand on the knob and turned it and opened the door and saw a beautiful boquet of roses in his hands. She smiled as he handed them to her and said, "a rose for my beautiful beautiful Fran", she blushed and motioned for him to step inside.

She said, "thank you Dave, these are beautiful", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "their beauty doesn't compare to you", he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before kissing her lips passionately. When they pulled apart he said, "where is Derek and Kitten"?, she laughed and said, "they are upstairs feeding the baby".

Rossi followed her through the kitchen and when she put the roses into a vase he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "Fran would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night"?, she turned to face him and said, "I would love to but what about the baby". Dave smiled and said, "she will be fine with her parents for one night, because I really want some time alone with you", she couldn't help but smile.

Penelope rocked back and forth and hummed to the baby, Derek smiled and said, "what is the name of that song sweetie"?, she looked up at him and said, "it is called, Time To Go To sleep", Penelope smiled and cleared her throat looked down at the little baby in her arms, she smiled and gently ran her finger down the side of her face and started to sing.

God's stars shine out in Heaven,  
The birds make not a peep,  
The night is dark and quiet,  
It's time to go to sleep.

Good night, my little darling,  
Sweet dreams I send to you,  
And while you sleep, God's angels Will keep watch over you

Derek smiled and said, "baby that's beautiful", she smiled and said, "my momma use to sing it to me", she looked up at Derek and said, "I remembered that my momma use to sing it to me Derek". He smiled and said, "baby that's great, your memory is coming back more and more all the time", she sighed and said, "yeah but I still can't remember much about our lives together".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "you will my love, you will", she looked down in her arms and smiled as she watched her daughter sucking her bottle, she sighed happily and said, "she is so beautiful Derek, so sweet, so innocent". Derek got on his knees in front of her and said, "she reminds me so much of her momma", Penelope smiled at him as she laid her head back against the chair.

Meanwhile downstairs, Fran and Rossi were making up a few bottles for the baby when there came a knock on the door, Rossi kissed her lips and said, "it's ok sweetie, I'll get it". He turned around and walked over to the door, he looked through the window and saw a young man standing there with a large bouquet of flowers.

He opened the door and said, "may I help you"?, the delivery man said, "yes I have flowers for a Penelope Garcia", Rossi said, "she's upstairs with the baby, is it alright if I sign for them"?, he said, "sure" and held out his tablet and let Rossi sign for it. The young man said, "thank you sir" and turned and walked away.

Fran walked through the house and said, "wow those are beautiful, who are they for"?, he sighed and said, "they are for Penelope", Fran said, "who are they from, are they from Derek"?, Rossi said, "I don't know who they are from". They walked and in hand up the stairs and Fran knocked on the door and said, "Penelope a delivery man just brought these for you".

She smiled and said, "they are beautiful, who are they from"?, Fran said, "I don't know honey", she said, "is there a card"?, Fran said, "yeah here it is", she said, "it's ok Fran, can you please read it for me"?, she smiled and said, "sure honey". Fran pulled the card out of the envelope and said:

HERE'S HOPING THAT YOU FEEL BETTER SOON PLUM SAUCE, LOVE KEVIN 


	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank everybody for all of their awesome reviews, you are all amazing

Memories Lost-Ch 22

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "Kevin, do I know a Kevin"?, Derek sighed and rubbed his hands over his head and said, "Kevin was your boyfriend, well that was before we got together". Penelope said, "why is he sending me flowers, does he not know that we are married"?, Derek and Rossi said, "Ohhhh he knows alright".

She looked at Derek and said, "I can't help but wonder why he is sending me flowers", Fran said, "maybe he heard that you got to come home today and they are to make you feel better". She looked at Derek and said, "what do you think Derek"?, he said, "well baby momma could be right", she looked at him and said, "I know that you think there is more to it than that Derek, now spill it".

Rossi looked at Derek and said, "are you thinking what I am thinking"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "yep", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "please tell me what else it could be Derek". He got down in front of her and said, "baby knowing Kevin he probably found out that you have lost your memory and he is gonna try to take you away from me".

Kevin smiled as he pulled out the phone and punched in a number, after a few rings he heard, "Masons Florist", he said, "hi Mas this is Kevin", Mason said, "hey man how are you doing"?, he said, "getting better every day". Mason laughed and said, "the delivery boy just got back from delivering your flowers to Penelopes house", he rubbed his hands together and smiled.

He said, "ok Mas I need a huge teddybear sent to her tomorrow and a box of chocolates the day after", Mason smiled and said, "what do you want on the card for the bear"?, Kevin smiled and said, "on the card for the bear put A teddybear for my snuggle bear", Mason smiled and said, "ok and on the box of chocolates", he tapped his finger to his chin and said, "put some sweets for my sweets, I love you Penelope".

Mason smiled and said, "do you want them delivered around the same time as the flowers were delivered today"?, he laughed adn said, "yes please", Mason wrote it on the card and said, "good luck man on getting your girl back". Kevin smiled and said, "thanks man for everything", a few seconds later the call ended and Kevin laughed and said, "soon plum sauce, soon".

A few minutes later Derek smiled as Penelope handed him the baby, he gently placed her down in her crib and covered her up, Penelope smiled and said, "good night sleep tight baby girl, momma and daddy love you". Derek gently put his hand in the small of Penelopes back and slowly they walked out of the room and headed into their room.

Derek walked over to the dresser and showed her where all of her stuff was, she smiled and said, "thank you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "anytime goddess". He then turned and walked over and and got a pair of shorts out of his top drawer, he turned and headed towards the door and she said, "where are you going"?, he grinned and said, "I'm going to head to the guest room", she said, "oh ok", and she sat down on the bed.

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "good night goddess, I will be right across the hall if you need anything", she looked up at him and smiled and said, " good night handsome". He walked over to the door, sighed and opened the door and walked out and across the hall, once he was in one of the guest rooms he walked over to the bed and plopped down and instantly started thinking about his life with Penelope.

Penelope walked into the huge bathroom and started changing, she was afraid, what if her memory never came back, what if she never ever remembered her life with Derek. Once she changed into her night clothes she headed back to the bedroom, she looked around and saw all the pictures of her and Derek, their wedding day,  
pictures of them on their honeymoon and one of Derek with his arms around her rubbing her belly, she sighed and said, "what if I never remember those times",  
she laid down on the bed and sighed as she closed her eyes.

The longer Derek laid there in the dark the madder he was getting, what right did Kevin Lynch had to send his wife, his wife flowers, he sat up on the side of the bed and listened as he heard Penelope crying across the hall. He gets up and walks across the hall and stands outside the door, he looks at her, he can see that her heart is broken, he wants to go in and hold her and make it all go away but he knows that he can't make it all go away.

Penelope wipes her tears away and when Derek takes all he can take he opens the door and says, "baby girl are you ok"?, she whimpers and says, "I'm soooooo not ok". He crosses the room and sits down on the bed and says, "goddess what can I do to help you"?, she looks at him and says, "can you lay down with me and hold me please, I feel so so so empty and alone right now".

He lays down behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and she relaxes into his embrace and says, "thank you Derek, thank you so much", he kisses the side of her neck and says, "I will always do anything for you Penelope, always". She gently rolls over and lays her head on his chest, he wraps his arm around her and hold her tight and rubs his hand up and down her back and says, "it's ok baby girl, I've got you, I 've got you", he holds her until her sobs subside and a few minutes later she falls asleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

Memories Lost-Ch 23

Penelope woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she rubbed her eyes and grinned when she heard Derek talking to Angela through the baby monitor, he was changing her diaper and rapping to her. Penelope laughed out and Derek looked at Angela and said, "it sounds like your mommy is awake because she is laughing at your silly daddy", Angela laid there kicking her legs and cooing as Derek put her onsie back on and picked her up.

Derek walked into the room and smiled and said, "good morning goddess, how did you sleep"?, she strectched and said, "I slept amazingly well", he laid down on the bed and put Angela between them and said, "well of course you did, you were wrapped in my arms all night". She playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "ohhhhhh there are lots and lots of things we can do".

Penelope sighed as she leaned down to kiss her daughter on the head and said, "how is mommys little girl this morning"?, Derek smiled and said, "this little one has already eaten and been changed and is now probably ready for a nap". Penelope smiled and said, "did you come to see your momma before you went back to sleep"?, Derek laughed as he watched Penelope pick up their little girl.

Derek watched as Penelope patted Angelas back and hummed to her, after a few minutes Angela was sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms, Derek leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his daughters head and said ,"sleep well baby girl". Penelope smiled and said, "Derek can I ask you something"?, he smiled and said, "goddess you can ask me anything", she looked down at the little angel sleeping in her arms and said, "would you go out with me"?, his mouth flew open and she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't", Derek put his finger on her lips and said, "baby girl I would love to go out with you, just name the date and time and I am sooo there", she smiled as he leaned in and gently placed a kiss to her lips.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about we have a picnic lunch today, just the two of us"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds good to be baby,  
I will see if momma can watch Angela this afternoon". Penelope looked down at the little bundle of love in her arms and said, "mommy loves you so much my little Angel".

Derek looked at her and said, "would you like me to take her and put her back in her crib while she sleeps"?, Penelope grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea, thank you". He smiled as he put the baby into his arms and gently kissed the top of her little head as he walked across the hall and into the nursery and laid her down in her crib.

Penelope laid her head back against the headboard of the bed and smiled, she couldn't believe that she asked her husband out on a date, he was soooooo hot, how could she not remember such a wonderful man?, Derek was walking out of the nursery when he saw his mom walking in, he said, "good morning momma", Fran smiled and said, "wellllllll what has you in such a good mood this morning"?, he laughed and said, "is there anyway that you can watch the baby this afternoon"?, she smiled and said, "sure, I would be more than happy to watch that sweet little girl".

Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma", she said, "anytime honey, but why can't you stop smiling this morning"?, he put his hands on his moms shoulder and said,  
"well that would be because my beautiful wife has asked me out on a date". Fran hugged Derek and said, "oh honey that's great", Derek laughed and said, "she would like to have a picnic this afternoon".

Fran smiled and said, "since we are talking about dates, Dave and I are going out tonight", Derek smiled and said, "Rossi makes you happy doesn't he"?, she smiled and said, "he does honey, he really does". Derek says, "well as long as you are happy that's all that matters, but I swear if he hurts you momma I will kick his ass", Fran laughed as she patted his cheek.

Fran smiled and said, "how is the baby this morning"?, he sighed and said, "she has already been feed, changed and is sleeping", she said, "so how is your other baby girl this morning"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "I think we are making progress momma, lastnight I walked across the hall to sleep and I heard her crying and I laid down with her and held her all night long".

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "if you will excuse me mama I need to arrange for some flowers for my goddess", Fran grinned as she watched her son head downstairs. She walked over to their room and knocked on the door and Penelope said, "good morning Fran", she smiled and said, "good morning Penelope, how did you sleep", she sighed and said, "like a baby, like a baby".

She sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "I hear that you and Derek are having a picnic this afternoon"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yes, we are going to get to know each other and spend some quality alone time". Fran smiled and said, "how about I fix the picnic basket with some of your favorites and set the table up under the shade of the tree in the back yard"?, Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww Fran that would be great, thank you".

Fran smiled and said, "I will have everything packed and ready around 1:00, does that give you enough time"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great, you are a life saver Fran". She hugged Penelope and said, "just laugh and have fun today and we will call it even", Penelope laughed and said, "you have a deal", Fran got up and said, "well I better get started, I will see you downstairs later", Penelope smiled as she watched her mother in law walk out of the room.

Penelope got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out a beautiful red and white sundress and walked over to the mirror and held it up to her and a few seconds later she heard Derek whistle. She turned around to see him standing in the door with his arms folded over his chest, he said, "you always look sooooo hot in that dress goddess".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck and said, "baby you never have to thank me for telling you how gorgeous you look", she felt herself blush. Derek smiled and said, "what time are we having our picnic"?, she raked her nails over his chest and said, "does 1:00 give you enough time to do what you need to do"?, he leaned down and whispered, "ohhhh believe me goddess, you are going to have a great time", he then put her ear between his teeth and gently tugged on it.

Derek then turned and headed out the door and looked over his shoulder and said, "how about I meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 1:00"?, she laughed and said, "sure handsome, it's a date", he laughed as he headed out the door. Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "damn my husband is sooooooo fine", she then grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom, she had a few hours and she wanted everything to be perfect for her date with Derek. 


	24. Chapter 24

Memories Lost-Ch 24

The morning flew by, Derek had been working on a couple of surprises for their picnic, while Penelope spent the morning bonding with Angela, Fran was just putting the finishing touches on the picnic basket when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Rossi smiled as he touched his lips to the sensitive skin on the side of her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and they both inwardly moaned when he pressed his lips against hers, the kiss started out as soft and gentle but it very quickly became very passionate. Penelope stopped in the kitchen door and smiled as she saw Fran and Rossi kissing, she started slowly backing out of the kitchen and then her cover was blown when Angela started to cry.

Fran smiled and said, "is she hungry"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I believe so, I was going to try to feed her before time for the picnic", Rossi looked at her and said, "picnic, what picnic"?, Fran sighed and said, "Derek and Penelope are having a picnic in the back yard". Rossi grinned and said, "have fun kitten", she laughed and said, "thanks Dave".

Fran pulled the bottle out of the fridge and handed it to Penelope who instantly put the bottle into her daughters mouth, Rossi smiled and said, "you are so good with her Penelope". Penelope grinned and said, "she is so sweet and so beautiful and I can't believe that she is ours", Derek walked into the room and said,  
"are you ready for an afternoon of romance and memories sweetness"?, she kissed her daughter before handing her over to Fran.

She walked over to Derek and said, "I'm ready hotstuff", he smiled as he held his arm out, she put her arm through at his elbow and they both smiled as they headed out the side door to head to the back yard. Once they got into the back yard Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhhh Derek it's beautiful", the back yard was made to look like one of their first dates.

Derek led her to the picnic table and said, "one of our first dates was a picnic", he motioned to the tablecloth on the table and said, "when you saw this in the store you just had to have it". Penelope laughed as Derek started telling her about their first date, Derek said, "I was a nervous wreck, I mean we had been best friends for years and then finally one night after a case, after a very bad case I told you how I truly felt and I was the happiest man in the world when you told me that you felt the same way.

Derek smiled and handed Penelope a rose and she said, "wait, didn't you do this on our first date"?, he smiled and said, "yes I did, I handed you one rose and then a few minutes later I handed you a huge bouquet of flowers". She smiled when he walked over and picked up the huge bouquet and said, "I hope you like them baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "I do handsome, I do".

Derek reached over and put her hand in his and said, "our first date was magical", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "the weather was very warm, just like it is now and", Penelope smiled and said, "was Otis Redding playing in the CD player"?, he laughed and said, "why yes he was and the song was, These Arms Of Mine".

Penelope leaned down and smelled the flowers and said, "ohhhhhhh they smell amazing", he laughed and said, "all of your favorite flowers are in there", she smiled and said, "you are just the sweetest man". He winked at her and said, and you baby girl are the sexiest woman I have ever met", her cheeks blushed and she said, "thank you".

He reached over and pressed play on the CD player and held out his hand and said, "goddess, may I have this dance"?, she placed her hand in his and said, "this one and every one after it". He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you look so beautiful today my love".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "thank you kind sir and might I say that you are looking sexy yourself", he laugheed and said, "why thank you goddess", he slid his hand down her back and he smiled when he heard a slight moan. He kissed her on the top of the head and said, "are you ok baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes handsome, I'm fine, just enjoying the music and the feel of your arms around me".

Rossi leaned in and kissed Fran on the temple and said, "it looks like everything is going good for them", he looked down to see Angelas dark eyes looking up at him. Rossi smiled and said, "you are beautiful just like your momma and your grandma", Fran laughed and said, "are you trying to butter me up David Rossi"?,  
he smiled and said, "if I were trying to would it be working"?, she laughed and said, "of course it would be".

Fran put the bottle down and put the baby on her shoulder and started patting her on the back and after a few minutes she let out a good burp and then Fran put her back down and started feeding her again, it didn't take long before Angela was sleeping peacefully in her grandmothers arms, Rossi kissed her on the top of the head and said, "sleep tight bambina".

Penelope felt so loved and wanted in Dereks arms, she laid her head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and said, "it feels so so good to have you in my arms again sweetness". She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "it feels like I'm finally home handsome, being wrapped in your arms feels as natural to me as breathing does", they pulled apart and he gently caressed her cheek and said, "I love you Penelope, you are the love of my life", he then leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

The feel of his lips on hers was such an amazing feeling, one that she didn't want to end, she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, he moaned as her arms pulled him closer. The air was filled with the scent of roses and jasmine and with the sound of Otis Redding playing as their lips pulled apart.

Penelope said, "that was amazing", Derek grinned and said, "it sure was baby", she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "today is perfect, just perfect and I don't want it to end". Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "it never has to end goddess, your here in my arms where you belong and I am never ever letting you go".

Fran headed upstairs to lay Angela down as Rossi headed to the door, he looked out the window and saw a huge teddy bear, he took a deep breath and opened the door and said, "may I help you"?, the young man smiled and said, "I have a delivery for Penelope Garcia". Rossi smiled and said, "she isn't here right now, is it ok if I sign for it again"?, he smiled and said, "sure", he holds the notebook over and lets Rossi sign, he smiles and says, "thank you sir and I hope that you have a great day", he then turns and walks away.

Rossi heads inside and sees the smiling face of Fran who says, "wow that is huge who is is from"?, Rossi sighed and said, "I have a suspiscion that it is from Kevin Lynch". Fran reached and took the card and read it, Rossi said, "what does it say"?, she blew out a breath and said, "it says, a teddy bear for my snuggle bear".

Rossi wrapped his free arm around Fran and said, "Morgan isn't gonna be happy about this, not gonna be happy about this at all", they then headed into the other room to have some time alone. Fran said, "do you think we should tell them about the teddy bear now"?, Rossi gently kissed her lips and said, "nahhhhh they are having a great time on their picnic, let's not spoil it by letting them know that Kevin Lynch has struck again", they both sat down on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 


	25. Chapter 25

Memories Lost-Ch 25

After their song ended Derek led her back to the table and she smiled as she sat down, she opened the picnic basket and started sitting the food out and Derek smiled and said, "wow you seem to have alot of our favorite foods here goddess". She smiled and said, "well we owe that you to mom, she offered to fix this huge basket of food for us".

Derek smiled as pulled out some fried chicken, potato salad, rolls, fresh fruit, chocolate sauce and instead of wine she slipped in several bottles of ice cold soda. Derek smiled and said, "it looks like she has thought of everything", Penelope smiled and said, "your mom is amazing and she is so good to me and she has been so patient with me".

Derek put his hand in hers and said, "baby we all love you and are gonna do everything we can to help you get your memories back", she grinned as they started putting some food in their plates. As they started eating Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "Derek where did we go on our honeymoon"?, he wiped his mouth and said, "we had a 2 week honeymoon in Hawaii".

She smiled and said, "ohhh that sounds beautiful", he put his hand on top of hers and said, "it was baby girl it was, but I must confess we didn't get out of our room alot". She blushed and said, "why are you telling me that we stayed inside and you ravaged me"?, he laughed and said, "ohhh goddess we couldn't get enough of each other, hell I still can't get enough of you", she smiled and gently squeezed his hand and said, "I wish I could remember what it was like to be with you".

She looked down at the table and said, "I am having some flashes of memories but I need more, so much more, I want to remember our lives together, I want to remember the team and all of the good times that we have shared". He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "don't worry baby girl you will get your memories back, it might take some time but you will get them back", Penelope smiled as they continued eating.

Fran moved her head to the side and moaned as she felt Daves lips making their way down her neck, she turned and said, "oh Dave, I haven't felt this way about a man since Dereks father died". He pressed his lips to hers and said, "you Fran Morgan are an amazing woman, you are a woman that has quickly grabbed hold of my heart".

Dave slid his hand down her body and just as he was leaning in for another kiss Angela started crying, Fran kissed his lips and said, "I will be right back, she probably just needs to be changed". She got up and headed up the stairs, she walked over to the crib and quickly checked and said, "so that's what's wrong little girl, your wet", she picked her up and carried her over to the changing table and laid her down.

She smiled and talked to Angela as she changed her, Angela would coo and kick her legs and when Fran finally got her onsie back on she picked her up and kissed her little fat cheek and said, "nana loves you sweetie". Fran rocked her and patted her back for a few minutes before she fell back to sleep, she looked at her watch and said, "the next time you wake up nana will give you a bottle", she smiled at Angela before heading back downstairs.

When she got to the bottom of he stairs she saw that Dave was on the phone, he said, "ok Hotch, but what are you going to do about Em, she is to far along to travel for this case"?, Hotch laughed and said, "I have convinced her to stay with Penelope so that way she will have some company". Rossi smiled and said, "I love that idea, that way Emily can spend some quality time with her niece".

After Derek and Penelope finished their lunch Derek smiled as he dipped a strawberry into the chocolate sauce, he ran it along her bottom lip and then leaned in and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart she said, "I remember you doing that before", he smiled and said, "he then put the strawberry into her mouth and he moaned when she took a bite of the berry.

She licked her lips and said, "that was delicious", he winked at her and said, "you have a little chocolate right there goddess", she reached her finger up to wipe it away and he said, "here let me". She watched as he leaned forward and kissed the side of her mouth, and when the chocolate was gone he crashed his mouth to hers.

She put her hands up to his face and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, as his lips were on hers she started having flashes of memory. She could see them having kiss after kiss and the more memories she saw the more she wanted to see, when they pulled apart Derek said,  
"wow goddess, that was amazing".

Hotch said, "wheels up in an hour, I will bring Em over in a few minutes", Rossi smiled and said, "I will get Derek and be we will be ready to leave when you drop off Em". Seconds later the call ended and Rossi looked up to see Fran standing there, she sighed and said, "do you have a case"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, can I get a raincheck on the dinner"?, she walked over and kissed his lips and said, "you sure can, just please be careful".

He headed out to the back yard, once he got outside he smiled as he saw Derek and Penelope kissing, he slowly walked over and cleared his throat, Derek looked up and said, "please don't tell me that we have a case"?, Rossi sighed and said, "yeah and it's a bad one in Florida, Hotch is gonna bring Emily to stay here with Fran, Penelope and Angela since she is to far along to travel".

Penelope smiled and said, "thats great I will get some girl talk with Emily and Fran", Rossi looked at them and said, "Penelope you got another delivery from Kevin. Derek took a deep breath and said, "what did he send this time"?, Rossi said, "a huge teddy bear", Penelope said, "what did the card say this time"?, he looked at Derek and said, "it says, a teddybear for my snuggle bear".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, this Calvin is really aggravating isn't he"?, Derek laughed and she said, "what's so funny"?, Derek said, his name is Kevin honey". She waved her hands and said, "Kevin, Calvin whatever he is still aggravating", Derek kissed her lips and said, "when I get back I will have a talk with him and set him straight", she smiled and said, "thank you Derek", they all walked into the house to wait on Hotch and Emily to arrive. 


	26. Chapter 26

Memories Lost-Ch 26

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Derek walked over and opened the door and smiled and said, "come in come in", Emily laughed as they walked inside. She walked over to Penelope and hugged her gently and said, "are you sure that it's ok if I stay here with you"?, she laughed and said, "of course I'm sure".

Hotch smiled as he watched Emily and Penelope talking across the room, he looked at Derek and said, "sooooo how are things going with Penelope"?, he smiled and said, "she is getting more and more of her memories back all the time". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that's great", Derek grinned and said, "and she is doing great with Angela, they are really bonding".

Hotch looked at his watch and said, "I hate to cut this short by JJ is probably waiting for us on the jet", he walks over to Emily and kisses her on the lips and says, "please don't over do it". She smiled and said, "I won't sweetie, I promise", Rossi and Derek walked over to Fran and Penelope, Rossi wrapped his arms gently around Fran and pressed his lips to hers and said, "I will call you when I can", she smiled and said, "just be safe", he winked at her as he walked over toward Hotch.

Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips and said. "give Angela a kiss for me and tell her that daddy loves her", she smiled and said, "I will and please be careful". He smiled and said, "I will be careful goddess, I love you and I will call later, but if you need anything call me anytime", she grinned and said, "I will handsome, I will".

the ladies watched as the men of the team walked out the door, Emily looked at Penelope and said, "so how is the baby doing"?, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhh Emily she is doing great, she went down for a nap about an hour ago but she should be awake soon for another botle". Emily smiled and said, "would you mind if I feed her"?, Penelope grinned and said, "of course you can feed her sweetie, I'm sure she would love some time alone with her auntie Em".

Emily sat across from Penelope and said, "so how are you and Derek doing"?, she lightly blushed and said, "I think we are doing pretty good, I am getting more and more of my memories back". Emily reached over and took Penelopes hand in hers and said, "honey that's great", Penelope laughed and said, "today during our picnic I was remembering the first date we had, so I think that I am getting better", Emily smiled and said, "me to PG, me to".

Fran looked at Emily and said, "are you hungry sweetie"?, she rubbed her belly and said, "I just ate a couple of hours ago but I am starving again already", Fran smiled and said, "why don't you two ladies come into the kitchen with me and I will fix us something to eat". Penelope smiled and said, "I'm stuffed from the picnic".

Fran smiled and said, "Penelope I have a surprise that I fixed especially for you", she smiled and said, "ohhhhh what did you fix"?, she laughed and said, "come into the kitchen and I will show you". Penelope and Emily smiled as they followed Fran into the kitchen, they both sat down at the table as she started setting food out on the table.

Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhh I love fried chicken", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh her chicken is amazing, she packed us some for our picnic", after she had everything else sitting on the table she smiled at Penelope as she sat a huge plate of double fudge brownies on the table. Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh my god those look delicious".

Fran laughed and said, "these are your favorite, I hope that you like them", Penelope took one into her hand and took a bite and said, "ohh Fran this is totally amazing". Emily, Fran and Penelope laughed and talked as they finished their dinner, Penelope was just finishing the last bite of her brownie when there was a knock at the door.

Penelope got up and walked to the door, she opened the door and there stood the smiling face of Kevin Lynch, Penelope looked at him and said, "can I help you"?,  
Kevin smiled and said, "how are you feeling plum sauce"?, she said, "I'm sorry but do I know you"?, Kevin said, "it's me sweetie, it's Kevin, Kevin Lynch", she stood there and said, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you".

Kevin stood there and said, "I'm the one that sent the flowers yesterday and the teddy bear today", she smiled and said, "thank you Calvin", he said, "it's not Calvin plum sauce, it's Kevin". Penelope said, "I'm sorry but right now I'm not good with names". He went to take her hand in his and she said, "please don't touch me Kenneth", he shouted, "IT'S KEVIN".

Emily and Fran ran through the house and Emily said, "what do you want Kevin"?, he said, "hello Emily", she said, "hi Kevin, what do you want"?, he said, "I just want my plum sauce back". Penelope said, "that isn't gonna happen", Angela started crying, Fran said, "I will go check on her", she then headed up the stairs,  
to check on the baby.

After she got into the room she pulled out her cell and quickly called Dereks cell, after a couple of rings Derek said, "hey momma"?, Fran said, "baby boy where are you right now"?, he said, "we are getting ready to lift off why"?, she said, "Kevin is here and he won't leave". Derek looked at Hotch and said, "Hotch we need to head back to my house, Kevin is there and he won't leave".

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "tell the pilot we have an emergency and that we will be back", JJ got up and headed to the cockpit as Derek, Reid and Rossi got up and headed to the back of the plane. A few seconds later JJ joined them. Derek said, "just stay calm momma we are on the way", Fran said, "I am gonna head back downstairs, I just got the baby back to sleep so she will be up here in the nursery".

Derek said, "ok momma, just please be careful", she said, "I will baby boy", seconds later the call ended and Fran headed back downstairs, by the time she got to the door Kevin pushed past Emily and he pushed a little to hard and she fell back against the wall and grabbed her stomach and screamed, "ohhhhhhhh my god",  
Penelope tried to push past him and he grabbed her arm, she screamed, "oh my god Emily, are you alright"?, she said, "the baby, I think something is wrong".

Kevin looked at Emily and said, "I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to push you so hard, I just wanted to get to my plum sauce", as she stood there listening to Kevin her memories all came flooding back. She saw everything, she saw her first date with Derek, the movie nights, their weding, their honeymoon, she smiled as she watched the memories happen before her eyes.

Emily grabbed her stomach again and said, "ohhhhhh nooooo as the warm liquid gushed down her legs and hit the floor, she looked up at Fran and said, "my water just broke". Fran pulled her cell out and quickly dialed Dereks number, after a few seconds Derek said, "we are almost there momma", she said, "Kevin pushed Emily and she slammed against the wall and her water broke, Emily is in labor".

Derek looked at JJ and said, "get medics on the way to my house Jayje", she looked up and said, "why"?, he looked at Hotch and said, "Kevin pushed Emily and she slammed against the wall and her water broke". Hotch said, "HE WHATTTTTT, I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH". JJ quickly dialed 911 and a few seconds later she said, "they are on the way".

Kevin stood there yelling and trying to make them see that it was an accident, he said, "plum sauce you believe me don't you"?, Fran looked at Penelope and said,  
"honey are you alright"?, she looked up and said, "I remember, I remember everything" and it was then that Kevin knew that any chance he had of winning her back were completely lost.


	27. Chapter 27

Memories Lost-Ch 27

Emily looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhh I need to lay down, I need to lay down", they led her quickly to the couch, she said, "I wish Aaron was here", Fran said, "don't worry honey he is on the way". Penelope said, "are you having any contractions yet"?, she said, "a few little ones", in the distance Penelope could hear sirens coming.

Penelope turned to Kevin and said, "Kevin you never should have come here tonight", he said, "I love you plum sauce and I want you back", she poked her finger into his chest and said, "I don't love you Kevin, I love Derek, I love him with all my heart". He looked down at the floor and said, "but I can make you just as happy as Morgan can".

Penelope laughed and said, "Derek is the love of my life Kevin, we are married and we have the most beautiful little girl and she is peacefully sleeping in her crib upstairs so no you can't make me as happy as he can". Fran heard wheels screeching outside and a few seconds later the team runs through the door led by Hotch and Derek.

Hotch runs over to Emily and says, "I'm here honey", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "are you ok baby girl"?, she pulled him into her arms and passionately kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said, "I remember Derek, I remember everything". He said, "that's great baby, see I told you that your memories would all come back".

Derek, Rossi and Reid headed toward Kevin and that is when Kevin made the mistake of swinging at Derek, he laughed and said, "do you realize that you just hit a FBI agent"?, he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Emily". Derek stood there looking at him, he was going to just arrest him but he made the mistake of swinging at him again.

Derek punched him hard in the stomach sending him to the floor, when he got up he stood up and said, "you are gonna pay for that Morgan", he run at Derek and knocked him down and punched him several times in the face. Derek rolled them over and punched Kevin in the stomach and then he hit him hard in the face, Kevin then took the cheap shot and poked Derek in the eyes.

Derek said, "you don't learn do you"?, he then hit Kevin in the face, he grabbed his nose and said, "Borgan you boke by dose", Reid laughed and said, "you started it Lynch and I don't feel sorry for you". Kevin punched Reid in the stomach and said, "laugh it off now science freak", Reid puched him in the face and once in the stomach and said, "Kevin Lynch you are under arrest for assault and battery of several FBI agents, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by the state".

He looked at Kevin and said, "do you understand these rights I have just read to you"?, he sighed and said, "yes, yes I understand", Rossi laughed as he led him away. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "are you sure that you are alright baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "I'm alright now handsome", Emily grabbed her stomach and said, "ohhhh here comes another one, I need to push, I need to push".

The ambulance pulled up in front of the house and one ran in while the other grabbed the gurney, Hotch said, "hang on sweetie, the medics are here", one got down beside Emily and said, "how far apart are the contractions"?, Hotch looked at his watch and said, "about 2 minutes". He said, "I need to check and see how far dialated you are mam".

Emily looked at Hotch and squeezed his hand when the medic said, "mam you are fully dialated and ready to deliver", Emily looked at Hotch and said, "are you ready to meet our son or daughter"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I am more than ready". The medic placed himself at Emilys feet and said, "alright Emily I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head in agreement.

She squeezed Hotchs hand adn said, "ohhhhh here comes another one", the medic said, "Alright push and 1,2,3,4,5 and relax Emily", Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "you are doing great baby". The medic looked at Emily and said, "you are doing a great job Emily, just a few more pushes and your little one will be here".

Penelope smiled when Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck, "I was so scared when I found out that Kevin was here and wouldn't leave,  
all I could think about was losing you". She turned and faced him and said, "handsome, you are never gonna lose you, not ever", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to".

Emily looked at the medic and said, "here comes another one", he said, "alright, now push Emily", she squeezed Hotchs hand and said, "ohhhhhhh god" as she had a strong contraction. Emily looked at the medic's name tag and saw that it said Shawn, he looked at Emily and said, "the babys head is out, just a few more pushes Emily, just a few more and the baby will be here".

Shawn looked at Emily and said, "on the next contraction the shoulders are gonna be delivered so I need a hard push ok Emily"?, she nodded her head and said, "ok Shawn". Emily took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhh here it comes", Shawn said, "push Emily and 1,2,3,4,5 and relax Emily", she looked up at Hotch and said,  
"I can't do it, I can't".

Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "you can do it baby, just one more push and our baby will be here", she looked at Shawn and said, "here comes another one Shawn". He said, "alright Emily this should be the last push, are you ready"?, she looked at him and said, "I'm ready, I'm ready", he said, "alright now push and 1,2,3,4,5,

The next sound everybody heard was the crying of the baby, Shawn smiled and said, "congratulations Emily", he laid the baby on Emilys stomach and said, "it's a boy". 


	28. Chapter 28

Memories Lost-Ch 28

Emily wiped away the tears and said, "ohhhhhhhh look Aaron he's beautiful", Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "he is gorgeous just like his momma", she smiled and said, "hi little boy, I love you so much". Shawn smiled and said, "Emily we need to get you and the baby loaded and to the hospital as soon as we possibly can".

Shawn looked at Hotch and said, "would you like to cut the cord"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to", Shawn put two clamps on the cord and said, "just cut between the clamps". The team watched as Hotch happily cut the cord, Hotch smiled and said, "is everything alright with Em and the baby"?, Shawn smiled and said, "everything seems fine, but we need to get Emily to the hospital so they can get them both checked out".

Penelope smiled and said, "we will see you in a little while Em"?, she smiled as they loaded her and the baby onto the gurney, Shawn said, "would you like to hold your son on the way to the hospital or would you like me to put him in the incubator"?, she kissed the top of the babies head and said, "I would like to hold him".

Emily and Hotch waved as they loaded them onto the ambulance, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "now tell me goddess what brought all of your memories back"?, she sighed and said, "well technically I guess you owe it to Kevin and all of his ranting". Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I was so afraid that", she put her finger on his lip and said, "handsome, your stuck with me forever", he laughed and said, "forever with you is music to my ears baby girl".

Rossi kisses Fran on the lips and says, "I'll see you later beautiful", she grins and says, "sounds like a plan", she then turns and walks into the kitchen,  
JJ and Reid smile as they head out the door. Derek says, "I'm gonna go tell momma that we are going to go to the hospital for a little while", Penelope smiles and says, "Ok handsome, I'm gonna go up and check on our little angel".

Derek heads into the kitchen and over to his mom, he kisses her on the cheek and she says, "what was that for baby boy"?, he grins and says, "thanks momma", she smiled and said, "what for honey"?, he said, "for calling me to let me know that Kevin was here". She put her sons hands in hers and said, "Penelope is one of the strongest women I have ever met".

Derek sighed happily and said, "I am so glad that my baby girl is back momma, for a while there I was afraid that I had lost her", Fran hugged her son and said, "she loves you with all of her heart Derek and I know that you feel the same about her". Derek kissed the top of his moms head and said, "I love you momma", she rubbed her hand up and down his back and said, "I love you to baby boy, now why don't you and Penelope go to the hospital and see Emily and that beautiful baby boy", he smiled and said, "you are the best", she laughed as Derek walked into the other room.

A few minutes later the amublance pulls up in the ER entrance of the hospital, the doors open and Shawn gets out of the ambulance and pulls the gurney out, he smiles at Emily and says, "how are you feeling Emily"?, she smiled and said, "I feel great, tired but great". Hotch smiled and said, "you did a great job Em and I'm so proud of you".

Hotch walked inside the hospital beside the gurney and they were instantly met by Emilys OB Dr. Hall, she said, "how are you doing Emily"?, she smiled and said, "I'm doing great, this little one here came as a surprise tonight". Dr. Hall smiled and said, "lets get you into a room and get you and the baby checked out ok Em"?, she smiled and said, "ok".

Hotch started to follow her inside and Dr. Hall said, "Aaron you need to wait out here for a few minutes, we need to get her sewed up and then someone will be out to get you". Hotch kissed Emily one final time before he watched her disappear behind the double doors, he walked over and sat down and he couldn't stop smiling at the thoughts that he now had two sons.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Jessicas number, after a couple of rings Jessica said, "Aaron is something wrong"?, he laughed and said, "no everything is great, I just wanted to let Jack know that the baby came a few minutes ago". Jessica smiled and said, "ohhhh Aaron that's great, how is Emily and the baby"?, he smiled and said, "both Em and our son are doing great", she smiled and said, "I will let you tell Jack the good news".

Hotch listened as Jessica said, "Jack your daddy is on the phone", Jack ran across the floor and said, "hey daddy", he laughed and said, "hey buddy", Jack said, "is something wrong daddy"?, he laughed and said, "no buddy daddy just wanted to let you know that Em had the baby and you have a baby brother". Jack said, "ohh I can't wait to see him daddy", Hotch said, "I promise you that I will come and get you in the morning and let you see him ok"?, Jack laughed and said, "ok daddy,  
just tell mom and my baby brother that I love them".

Hotch smiled and said, "I will buddy and we all love you to", Jack laughed as he handed the phone back to Jessica, she said, "I didn't think that Em was due for almost another month". Hotch said, "she wasn't but something happened tonight at Penelope and Dereks and our little guy couldn't wait to meet everybody", Hotch said, "Jack seemed so happy about the baby, I told him that I would come and get him and bring him and let him see them tomorrow".

Jessica laughed and said, "he is very happy, he is making Emily a card right now to thank her for the baby brother", Hotch laughed and said, "I can't thank you enough for taking care of Jack for me Jess". She smiled and said, "you and Jack are my family and I love you and I will do anything I can to help you", he smiled and said, "I will be there to get Jack sometime early in the morning", she smiled and said, "I will have him ready for you".

Hotch took a deep breath and then seconds later the call ended, Hotch was so excited about his son that he didn't notice Steven Block standing up at the front desk. Reid, Rossi and JJ walked into the hospital and Reid accidently bumped into someone, he said, "oh I'm sorry sir", Steven lowered his head and said, "it's ok", he then turned and headed out the door.

Reid looked at Rossi and said, "that's him, that's the man that hit Penelope, Reid, Rossi and Hotch ran out of the hospital in search of Steven Block 


	29. Chapter 29

Memories Lost-Ch 29

Derek and Penelope pull into the parking lot, Derek leans in and gently kisses her on the lips and says, "I love you goddess", she smiles and says, "I love you to handsome". He gets out of the car and goes around to her side of the car and opens the door, he holds his hand down and says, "allow me", she grins and says,  
"always the gentleman".

Hotch, Rossi and Reid are running through the parking lot with their guns drawn, Hotch says, "do either of you see him"?, Reid said, "there, he's over there by the red sports car". Hotch motions for Rossi to go around on the left and for Reid to go around on the right and he will go up the middle, when he nods his head they split up.

Penelope gets almost half way back and she says, "ahhhhh I forgot the gift for the baby", Derek says, "I'll go get it", she says, "no handsome, it's ok I'll go get it". Derek kissed her gently and says, "ok baby girl", he practically growls as he watches he walk away, he waits until she gets out of sight and then he heads after her, the parking lot is dark and he doesn't want her to be alone.

When she gets to the car she feels a hand cover her mouth, she screams and tries to struggle, she hears a voice say, "I'm so sorry about the accident, I didn't mean to hit you". Penelope looked and saw, Hotch, Reid and Rossi coming up and she stomps his toes and tries to get away, the only thing that gets her is a hard slap to the face.

Derek hears Penelope crying and he takes off and starts running, when he gets closer he sees a man with his arm around her waist and a gun to her head, she sees Derek and says, "no Derek, stop or he will kill you". Steven says, "it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her", Derek felt rage fill his body, this was the sick prick that almost cost him the love of his life.

Hotch looked and he could see Rossi and Derek, he figured that Reid was trying to get to where he had a clear shot to take the man out, Derek held his hands up and said, "please don't hurt her, she just gave birth a week ago, we have a beautiful daughter named Angela Francine at home. Steven said, "I didn't mean to hit her, but I had fallen asleep behind the wheel and when I woke up it was to late I was hitting the back of her car.

Derek said, "so because you were drunk you almost took my wife away from me"?, he said, "if I would have stayed on the scene they would have taken me to jail,  
that would have been my third strike". Derek said, "you almost made me lose my wife and daughter, you do realize that you have to pay for that, because of you my wife had no memory for almost a week".

Steven felt tears filling his eyes, he said, "I can't go back to prison, I can't, they will kill me in there", Dereks heart started beating faster and faster when he saw Stevens finger getting ready to pull the trigger. Reid stuck his head up beside a car and go the perfect shot, Penelope said, "please don't do this,  
please don't hurt me".

Steven said, "I'm sorry but I can't let you go, I'm not going back to prison, Penelope moved to the right and Reid shot, the air was filled with Penelopes screams,  
Derek ran toward her and pulled her into his arms. Reid, Rossi and Hotch ran to steven, Rossi nodded his head, Penelope ran to Reid and said, "thank you my little genius".

Reid wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you ok Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine thanks to you, bossman, my italian stallion and my hotstuff", her knees started shaking and Derek picked her up and kissed her gently and said, "come on baby, I want to get you checked out". She said, "I'm fine handsome, just a little wobbly that's all".

Derek looked up to see hospital security running over, Hotch pulled his FBI badge and stood there and told him everything, hospital security took down everybody's names and badge number and headed over to wait on the police to show up. Hotch took one look around before heading back over to the team, he made it back over in time to hear Penelope telling everybody that she was alright.

Hotch said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I'm sure bossman, I want to go and see Em and the baby", she looked at Derek and said, "you can put me down my chocolate lolipop". Derek laughed and said, "maybe I just like holding my beautiful wife in my arms", Rossi laughed and said, "I think that is our cue to leave", Reid laughed as they headed inside the hospital.

When they walked inside they looked to see JJ holding the baby, Hotch smiled and said, "how's Em"?, JJ smiled and said, "she is doing good, the doctor is almost finished". Penelope walked over and kissed the top of the babies head and said, "auntie Penelope is gonna spoil you little man", Derek laughed and said, "ohhh I don't think that baby knows what he is in for".

The door to Emilys room opened and the doctor motioned for everybody to come in, Emily smiled and said, "what happened to Penelope"?, Hotch said, "what are you talking about"?, Emily said, "she is shaking and pale". Hotch said, "Steven Block grabbed her in the parking lot and we had to kill him", she said, "I'm so sorry sweetie".

Penelope smiled and said, "enough of the bad stuff, on to the good stuff, what is little bossmans name"?, Emily laughed and said, "Aaron and I already had names picked out". Hotch smiled and said, "everybody we would like you to meet Joshua Aaron Hotchner", Penelope smiled and said, "welcome to the family Joshua", Emily yawned and said, "he is so adorable isn't he Aaron"?, Hotch smiled and said, "he definitley is Em".

Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and said, "why don't you sleep sweetie and we will all catch up in the morning", she nodded her head and closed her eyes, she then quickly opened her eyes and said, "what about Jack, someone needs to call him", Hotch grinned and said, "already taken care of, I am going to go get him in the morning".

Emily laughed and said, "you thought of everything didn't you Mr. Hotchner"?, he laughed and said, "I do try Mrs. Hotchner", one by one everybody said their goodbyes to the Hotchners before walking out of the room. Derek wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and said, "how about we head home and check on our little girl"?, she smiled and said, "you Derek Morgan have a date", he laughed as they got into the car.

Rossi smiled and said, "hey Morgan", Derek rolled down his window and said, "yeah", he said, "do you mind if I follow you home and spend some time with your beautiful mom"?, he smiled and said, "no man I don't care, I guess we will see you at home". Rossi laughed and said, "I need to take JJ and Reid home first and then I will be there".

Derek put his car in drive and put Penelopes hand in his and sighed happily as they headed home. 


	30. Chapter 30

I want to thank everybody for all of their awesome reviews, you are all amazing

Memories Lost-Ch 30

7 Years Later

Derek walks through the door and says, "baby girllllllll are you here sweetness"?, Angela now 7 runs through the house instantly wrapping her arms around her daddy. Derek kissed the top of her head and says, "how are you doing baby"?, she smiles and says, "I'm good daddy but I have missed you so much", he grinned and said, "I missed you to my little angel".

Derek laughed and said, "where is your momma"?, she sighed and said, "she is upstairs bathing Taylor and Tia", he smiled and said, "I better go help her, they are a handful. When he got to the top of the stairs he said, "Angel can you please check on Matthew and Michael", she laughed and said, "they are out in the yard playing with grandpa Dave and grandma Fran".

Matthew Spencer and Michael David Morgan were Derek and Penelopes 5 year old twins, they were the spitting image of their father with their mothers personality and sense of humor. Taylor Michelle and Tia Grace Morgan were their 3 year old twin daughters, they both had light hair like their momma and a beautiful heart warming smile and Taylor took more after Penelope and Tia after Derek.

Penelope was trying to bath the twins when Derek opened the bathroom door and said, "I'm home sweetness", Taylor immediately tried to jump out of the tub, Pen said, "welcome home handsome". Taylor said, "daddyyyyyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyyyyyyy", followed by Tia screaming me misseded you daddy". He got down on his knees and kissed both of his daughters and said, "daddy has missed you to"

Penelope said, "where are Mattie and Michael"?, Derek laughed and said, "don't worry they are out in the back yard playing with Rossi and momma", Penelope leaned in and kissed her husband and said, "how long are you home"?, he smiled and said, "we are on stand down for 2 weeks". Tia and Taylor slapped their hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyyy".

Penelope sighed and said, "can you believe that Kevin has been in prison for almost 7 years"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm glad that we will never have to see him again, he is in prison for at least the next 15 to 20 years for what he did to you and Emily". Penelope smiled and said, "I don't understand what happened with him, he was a nice person when we first met".

Derek smiled and said, "he lost you baby girl", she laughed and said, "I'm not a treasure handsome", he winked at her and said, "ohhhhhhh yes you are goddess,  
you are my treasure". Derek smiled and said, "he thought that with your memory loss he could make you fall in love with him again", she looked at the twins and then at Derek and said, "well he failed handsome, my heart belongs to one man that that is you my chocolate cupcake", the twins laughed and said, "chocey cake",  
Derek splashed them with water and the room was then filled with their squeals

At the Hotchner household Jack Hotchner now 13 was sitting at the kitchen table playing a game with his 7 year old brother Joshua while Emily was chasing 4 year old Jackie and 3 year old Evan around in the back yard. Hotch walked into the house and said, "where is everybody"?, Jack said, "in here dad", Josh jumped up and ran over to Hotch and said, "I missed you daddy".

Penelope smiled and said, "what are Reid and JJ doing with their time off"?, Derek smiled and said, "Reid is already on a plane, he is heading to spend some time with his mom and just as soon as we finished with our paperwork, Will and Henry picked JJ up and they were heading to Florida for a well deserve vacation", she smiled and said, "I hope that they all have a good time".

Hotch smiled and said, "I missed you to buddy, where is your mommy"?, Jack smiled and said, "she is in the back yard playing with Jackie and Evan, Jackie Marie was the spitting image of her momma, she had long dark hair and was very independent. Evan Derek was Hotch made over and he made sure that his two brothers and his sister towed the line.

Rossi and Fran laughed as they wached Matthew and Michael swinging, Dave wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "what are you smiling about Mrs. Rossi"?, she laughed and said, "I can't believe how happy we are, everything is so perfect, I have an amazing husband and beautiful children and grandchildren, who could ask for anything more"?.

Dave and Fran had gotten married on Christmas Eve 6 years ago and they had been on a honeymoon ever since, they were so happy together, Derek often laughed about how happy they were together because in alot of ways they were as happy as him and Penelope were. Fran kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you my wonderful husband", he smiled and said, "I love you to my beautiful wife".

Derek and Penelope finally got Taylor and Tia bathed and dress and they happily headed downstairs, when they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Angela sitting there playing with Clooney. Derek laughed and said, "how are you doing Clooney, have you missed me boy"?, Clooney barked in response, Angela said, "is it alright if me and clooney head into the back yard and play with Mattie and Michael"?, Derek laughed and said, "yes, just be sure and help grandma and grandpa watch the boys, ok"?, she laughed and said, "ok daddy", then Angela and Clooney ran out into the back yard.

Penelope and Derek put Tia and Taylor into their high chairs and put the trays across them as they headed to get their dinner, Derek laughed and said, "who wants chicken fingers"?, Tia cackled and said, "meeeeeeeeeee", Taylor said, "nuuh meeeeeeeeeeeee daddy meeeeeeee". Penelope laughed and said, "ok ok you can both have them", the twins clapped their hands and said. "yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, chicky fingies".

Hotch and Emily sat in the swing in the back yard and watched as their children all played, they watched as Jack played with all of the kids, he was definitely the best big brother ever. Jack smiled at Jackie and said, "here sissy let me help you with that castle", Evan looked at Jack and said, "me help"?, Jack laughed and said, "yeah you can help buddy".

Hotch and Emily sighed happily as they relaxed in each others arms, Emily laid her head on his chest and said, "so how long are you home for"?, Hotch smiled and said, "we are all off for 2 weeks". Emily kissed his lips and said, "wow what are you gonna do"?, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, ", I plan on playing with my kids and loving on my wife", Emily laughed and said, "I like the way you think".

Derek laughed as he watched his daughters have a sword fight with chicken fingers, he leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you with all of my heart baby girl". She smiled and said, "I love you to", they stood there in the kitchen and laughed as they watched their twins get more food on them then in them.

Derek looked at Penelope and then he knew that he had all he would ever need and want in life, a few years later they recieved news that Kevin was killed in a prison riot during an escape attempt, now they were truly free from Lynch forever


End file.
